Naruto-nii
by Elysifujo
Summary: Anggota rookie 12 plus Sai, kecuali Naruto berubah menjadi kecil. Dan Naruto harus merawat mereka semua. Apa dia bisa melakukannya? SasuNaru/ Second fic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : SasuNaru

Warning : **Boys Love/Sho-ai/Homo** , OOC, Semi-Canon, typo(s), Author newbei, dan masih banyak lagi kesalahan lainnya.

 **Don't Like Don't Read!** Happy reading!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang hari di musim semi yang begitu damai terjadi di desa Konoha, desa yang dipimpin oleh seorang wanita yang sudah berumur dan tempat dimana beberapa ninja-ninja kuat berada. Sesekali terlihat para ninja melompat dari satu atap rumah ke atap rumah yang lain, sibuk akan misi yang akan mereka kerjakan. Para penduduk desapun tak kalah sibuk dengan para ninja-ninja tersebut, mereka tetap menjalankan aktivitas keseharian mereka tanpa memperdulikan matahari yang bersinar begitu terik dan membakar kulit. Benar-benar hari yang cukup sibuk, tak terkecuali untuk ketiga belas pemuda-pemudi ini. Ratusan buku serta gulungan dan dokumen berserakan di dalam ruangan yang kini mereka tempati, rak-rak tempat meletakkan benda-benda tersebut juga penuh akan debu-debu.

"Kenapa sih kita harus membersihkan perpustakaan ini?" gerutu seorang pemuda pemilik anjing bernama Akamaru. Tangannya kini sedang sibuk mengelap debu pada sebuah buku.

"Sudahlah, kau jangan banyak menggerutu, kerjakan saja!" sahut pemuda berkacamata hitam penyuka serangga.

"Shino- _kun_ benar, Kiba- _kun_. Bisa-bisa Nona Tsunade marah kalau kita tidak mengerjakannya." gadis bermarga Hyuuga membenarkan perkataan teman setimnya dengan suara pelan.

Terbayang wanita yang menjabat sebagai Hokage kelima sedang dalam mode menyeramkan kemungkinan terbesar adalah terjadinya kekerasan atasan kepada pegawai-pegawainya(?), yang dimana ia akan berakhir dengan patah tulang, memar, serta benjol disana-sini. Pemikiran itu sontak membuat Kiba mempercepat pekerjaannya yang sebelumnya ia lakukan dengan sangat lambat layaknya siput yang berjalan.

"Tapi, Kiba benar juga. kenapa harus kita yang membersihkan tempat ini, memangnya tidak ada orang lain apa?" kali ini yang menggerutu adalah gadis dengan rambut pirang.

"Ck, bilang saja kau tidak mau kulitmu itu terkena debu, Ino-Pig." gadis dengan warna rambut pink menyahut.

"Jangan seenaknya bicara, Jidat Lebar!"

Urat-urat kekesalan muncul detik itu juga di dahi gadis berambut pink dengan nama Sakura. "Apa kau bilang, Jidat Lebar?"

Mereka saling membenturkan dahi mereka, menatap garang satu sama lain, aliran listrik imajiner dari mata mereka terlihat saling berbenturan.

"Kalian ini berisik sekali, bisa diam tidak!" pemuda dengan gaya rambut emo yang sedari tadi sudah menahan kesal karena mendengar gerutuan teman-temannya akhirnya menyela pertengkaran kedua gadis itu.

"Ah, baiklah Sasuke- _kun_!" mendengar pangeran mereka berucap, Sakura dan Ino menjawab serempak. Senyum manispun terlihat di wajah masing-masing, aura ungu di sekitar mereka dengan cepat terganti dengan aura pink plus dengan efek blink-blink dan bunga-bunga.

"Ck, merepotkan." Shikamaru, pemuda bermata kuaci yang dari tadi memperhatikan tingkah kedua gadis itu hanya bergumam pelan.

"Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali permintaan misi yang masuk. Orang-orangpun menjadi sangat sibuk karena hal ini." Neji yang berada di sebelah Shikamaru berucap.

"Kau benar. Padahal aku berencana untuk tidur saja seharian ini setelah mengerjakan beberapa misi." balas Shikamaru.

"Itu tidak bagus Shikamaru, kau harus mengobarkan semangat masa mudamu dan menggunakan waktumu untuk berlatih." Lee bergabung dalam percakapan singkat Shikamaru dan Neji. Ia sedang melakukan push up dengan bertumpuk-tumpuk buku di punggungnya.

"Maaf saja, tapi aku bukan kau Lee." Setetes keringat hinggap di pelipis Shikamaru.

"Lee, apa yang kau lakukan. Jangan gunakan buku-buku itu untuk alat latihanmu, cepat bantu bereskan!" Tenten memandang kesal teman setimnya. Setumpuk buku sedang berada di kedua tangannya.

Lee yang ditegur segera berdiri dan melakukan pose hormat. "Baik!" setumpuk buku yang tadi berada di punggungnya otomatis terjatuh berhamburan, membuat alis Tenten berkedut-kedut kesal.

Pandangan Tenten kemudian beralih kepada salah satu temannya yang sedang duduk bersila di dekat sebuah lemari rak buku. Helaan nafas lelah otomatis keluar dari mulutnya melihat sosok yang sedang duduk di sana. "Chouji, kau jangan makan terus cepat bantu kami!"

Dengan malas-malasan Chouji bangkit dari duduknya. "Baiklah~"

Di sisi lain terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang sedang sibuk menyusun buku-buku di deretan rak yang paling tinggi, tinggi lemari rak buku itu sekitar 3 meter hingga membuatnya harus memakai kursi agar bisa meletakkan buku-buku tersebut. Kursi yang ia pakaipun beberapa kali hampir terjatuh, namun ia beruntung bisa menyeimbangkan kursi tersebut.

"Naruto- _kun_ , kau mau aku bantu pegangi?" Sai yang melihat Naruto —pemuda berambut pirang— kesulitan menawarkan bantuan.

Naruto yang memang memerlukan bantuan memutuskan menerima tawaran Sai. "Ah, ya." ia menjawab tanpa melihat kearah Sai, tangannya masih sibuk meletakkan buku-buku.

Tangan Sai bergerak memegang pinggang Naruto, sesuatu yang Sai maksud untuk dibantu dipegangi, yang tentu saja berbeda maksudnya dengan Naruto.

Twitch!

"Sai, aku memang ingin kau bantu memegangi. TAPI BUKAN PINGGANGKU YANG HARUS KAU PEGANG, CEPAT PEGANG KURSINYA!' urat-urat kekesalan berkedut-kedut pelan di kening Naruto, wajahnya memandang kesal kearah Sai. Sedangkan Sai tersenyum polos menanggapinya.

"Oh maaf, Naruto- _kun_." Kedua tangannya kemudian beralih memegang kursi yang menjadi pijakan Naruto.

Tanpa kedua orang itu sadari sosok berambut emo di belakang mereka mengeluarkan aura suram melihat adegan tadi.

"Berani-beraninya dia memegang Naruto seperti itu, aku saja belum pernah melakukannya. Awas saja kau Sai, akan kubalas kau nanti." Ia bergumam pelan, sepasang bola matanya memandang tajam pemuda yang selalu menampilkan senyum itu. Tangannya mencengkram erat dokumen yang berada di genggamannya, membuat dokumen itu menjadi lecet.

Srak!

' _Eh?_ '

"Aaa... Sasuke- _kun_ , kenapa kau merobek dokumennya?!" Sakura yang melihat dokumen penting yang sedang dipegang Sasuke sobek berteriak panik. Semua yang mendengar teriakan Sakura segera menoleh, wajah mereka serentak pada detik itu juga berubah pucat pasih dan panik.

"Kyaaa... Sasuke apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mau cari mati! Ayo perbaiki... perbaiki... perbaiki!" Kiba berteriak dengan histeris.

"Sasuke, kau mau kita semua masuk rumah sakit apa! Oh... habis sudah, habis sudah, Nona Tsunade pasti akan melempar kita semua!"

"Sasuke- _kun_ , aku memang menyukaimu, tapi kenapa kau harus membuatku menghadapi Nona Tsunade, aku tidak sanggup!"

" _Teme_ , kami ini sudah capek harus membersihkan tempat ini, kenapa kau harus menambah penderita kami dengan harus menghadapi Tsunade _Baa-chan_!"

"Sasuke kalau kau ingin mati di tangan Nona Tsunade, kau mati sendiri saja, jangan bawa-bawa kami!"

"Oh ya ampun, jangan katakan kalau kau tertular semangat Lee dan berniat merobek dokumen itu untuk bisa melawan Nona Tsunade agar bisa membuatmu lebih kuat lagi untuk mengalahkan kakakmu. Sasuke, bersemangat untuk bisa mengalahkan kakakmu sih boleh-boleh saja, tapi jangan bawa-bawa kami juga, bisa tidak!

"Aaargh... kalian berisik, aku tidak sengaja merobeknya. Jangan menyalahkanku terus!" Sasuke berteriak frustasi karena teman-temannya bahkan Naruto menyalahkan dirinya, padahal itu bukan sepenuhnya salahnya, salahkan Sai yang membuat dia cemburu dan malah membuatnya merobek dokumen itu tanpa sadar.

"Ck, kalian ini jangan berteriak-teriak saja! Cepat cari plester, kita harus perbaiki sekarang supaya tidak ketahuan!"

Tanpa membantah perintah yang keluar dari Neji, mereka semua dengan segera berlari mencari plester untuk memperbaiki dokumen yang terbagi dua akibat ulah Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keringat di dahi masing-masing dilap. Ruangan yang sebelumnya terlihat berantakan dan berdebu itu sekarang sudah lebih baik. Buku, dokumen, dan gulungan tertata dengan rapi di tempat masing-masing.

"Ah... akhirnya selesai juga." desahan lega keluar dari mulut Naruto melihat pekerjaan mereka sudah beres.

"Aku benar-benar capek, dan sekarang aku mulai haus." ucap Shikamaru, ia terduduk di lantai dan menyandar sepenuh pada rak buku di belakangnya.

"Aku juga, dan ditambah lagi sekarang aku juga lapar." Chouji menimpali, ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Shikamaru.

Cklek!

Pintu perpustakaan terbuka sosok Shizune terlihat dari pintu yang terbuka itu.

"Wah, ternyata kalian sudah selesai, kalau begitu karena kalian sudah bekerja keras aku akan membawakan kalian minuman.

Beberapa diantara mereka yang mendengar akan dibawakan minumanpun berteriak semangat. " _ARIGATOU_ , SHIZUNE- _NEE_!"

"Sama-sama."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Shizune sedang sibuk mondar-mandir di dapur, teh untuk Naruto dan kawan-kawan sudah siap, tapi gelas untuk mereka minum belum ditemukan. Lemari-lemari yang terletak di atas dibuka satu persatu.

"Hm, dimana gelas-gelas itu diletakkan? Tonton kau tahu dimana gelas-gelas itu berada?" tanya Shizune pada Tonton yang berada di atas lemari.

Tonton melompat turun dari lemari tempatnya berpijak, dan tanpa sengaja ia menyenggol sebuah botol kecil yang tidak memiliki tutup, isi botol yang berwarna hijau itupun jatuh kedalam teko berisi teh untuk Naruto dan kawan-kawan.

Tonton berjalan menuju lemari yang terletak di bawah, ia memberi isyarat pada Shizune kalau gelas yang ia cari berada di lemari itu.

"Shizune menbuka lemari yang dimaksud Tonton. "Ah, ketemu! Kau hebat Tonton. Sekarang ayo susun gelas ini, lalu kita berikan pada mereka."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Minumannya sudah siap!"

Suara Shizune bagaikan nyanyian malaikat bagi Naruto dan kawan-kawan, membuat tenaga mereka yang sebelumnya hilang dengan cepat kembali lagi. Dengan semangat mereka menghampiri Shizune yang sedang meletakan nampan berisi minuman di meja yang terdapat di perpustakaan Konoha. Mereka saling dorong bahkan gigit satu sama lain untuk dapat mengambil gelas, Shizune pun hanya tersenyum kaku melihat pertarungan(?) yang dilakukan ninja-ninja muda itu. Setelah saling rebut sana-sini gelas di mejapun sudah habis terambil.

"Lho, Shizune- _nee_ gelasnya sudah habis? Aku bahkan belum dapat." Naruto menatap meja yang kini sudah tidak ada gelas lagi.

"Ah, benarkah? Sepertinya aku salah menghitung jumlah gelasnya. Kalau begitu akan aku ambilkan lagi."

"Tidak perlu, Shizune- _nee_. Kurasa aku akan pinjam saja." Naruto beralih memandang kearah Kiba yang hampir menghabiskan minum. "Kiba, aku pinjam gelasmu."

"Hah, meminjam gelasku? Untuk apa?" Kiba memandang heran pemuda dengan rambut pirang di dekatnya.

Naruto memutar matanya malas. "Untuk apa lagi, tentu saja untuk minum, bodoh!"

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Hah, kenapa kau tidak mau?"

"Tentu saja karena aku tidak mau berciuman secara tidak langsung denganmu."

Uhuk

Yang batuk bukan Naruto, tapi orang yang menguping pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Oh, baguslah kalau begitu."

' _Berciuman tidak langsung dengan Naruto? Kalau aku meminjamkan gelas ini padanya, itu berarti... khuhuhu baiklah kalau begitu akan aku lakukan._ ' batin Sasuke bersorak ria membayangkan rencananya.

"Na—"

"Kau benar juga, lagipula aku juga tidak mau berciuman tidak langsung denganmu. Kalau begitu, Shizune- _nee_ bisa ambilkan lagi gelas untukku?"

Ucapan Sasuke terpotong, bahkan saat dia baru mengucapkan dua huruf. Sungguh miris sekali nasibnya, belum juga selesai bicara sudah diserobot duluan sama si Target. Sasuke pun hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya dari dalam hati karena rencananya gagal.

"Baiklah, Naruto!"

Tak lama kemudian Shizune kembali dengan membawa sebuah gelas di tangannya, ia menuangkan air di dalam teko kedalam gelas dan menyerahkannya pada Naruto.

"Ah, akhirnya aku bisa minum juga."

Gelas mulai terarah ke mulutnya, sedikit lagi gelas itu akan menyentuh bibir Naruto, namun saat tinggal satu centimeter lagi gelas itu menyentuh bibinya sesuatu terjadi.

Bof!

Asap-asap putih misterius tiba-tiba bermunculan di dekat mereka.

"Ohok...ohok... asap apa ini?" Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, mencoba menghilangkan asap di sekitarnya.

"Ohok...ohok... entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu, ohok... asap ini tiba-tiba muncul. Kau tidak apa-apa Naruto?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Shizune- _nee_."

Asap di sekitar mereka perlahan-lahan menipis dan menghilang, merekapun akhirnya bisa melihat dengan jelas sekitar mereka.

"Teman-teman, kalian tidak..."

"Eh?"

'?"

"HEEEEEEE...?"

 **To be continued**

A/N: Ini fic keduaku, semoga tidak mengecewakan. Chapternya nggak akan terlalu banyak. Aku lagi kehilangan mood ngetik fic pertamaku yang temanya sedih, jadi aku putuskan buat fic ini. Sekaligus buat hilangin stres akibat prakerin, kuharap waktu prakerinku cepat selesai. Teman-teman sih suka-suka aja prakerin, tapi malah enggak. Rasanya kalo bisa aku mau bolos aja masuk, tapi kalo teringat masalah nilai aku jadi nggak bisa bolos. Wah maaf, aku malah jadi curhat.

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Bagi yang mau review, silahkan review. Dan kalo nggak mau juga nggak apa-apa.


	2. First Day

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : SasuNaru

Warning : **Boys Love/Sho-ai/Homo** , OOC, Semi-Canon, typo(s), Author newbei, dan masih banyak lagi kesalahan lainnya.

 **Don't Like Don't Read!** Happy reading!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Teman-teman, kalian tidak..."

"Eh?"

"?"

"HEEEEEEE...?"

"Siapa kalian?!" dengan cepat jari telunjuk terbalut kulit tan terarah pada segerombolan bocah-bocah yang terlihat seperti anak berumur lima tahun. Di tubuh mereka terpasang pakaian yang beberapa kali lipat lebih besar dari tubuh mereka, membuat pakaian-pakaian itu longgar dan hampir jatuh dari tubuh mereka kalau saja kain itu tidak tersangkut di salah satu bahu mereka.

Berpasang-pasang mata bocah-bocah yang ditunjuk hanya menatap polos. Mata mereka berkedip-kedip bingung kepada sosok berambut pirang yang masih mengarahkan telunjuk. Membuat mereka terkesan manis di hadapan dua orang dewasa di sana. Namun sayangnya situasi sekarang sangat tidak pas untuk terkesan akan bocah-bocah itu. Keberadaan mereka yang entah kenapa bisa tiba-tiba muncul menjadi pertanyaan terbesar saat ini.

Setelah menunggu beberapa lama dan tidak mendapat tanggapan sama sekali dari sekumpulan bocah di depannya, Naruto akhirnya kembali berucap.

"Kubilang siapa kalian?! Kenapa kalian bisa tiba-tiba ada di sini? Dan kemana teman-temanku?!"

Masih tidak mendapat jawaban, darah Naruto mulai mendidih ke atas kepala karena kesal. Namun belum sempat mengeluarkan kekesalannya, Shizune sudah menyela terlebih dahulu.

"Naruto, coba kau lihat wajah mereka!"

Dahinya mengernyit, ia memandang bingung pada sosok Shizune. "Hm? Memangnya ada apa dengan wajah mereka?" sepasangan safir itupun mulai meneliti satu persatu wajah dari bocah-bocah itu. Dari mata, hidung, bibir, dan bentuk wajah tak terlewatkan sedikitpun.

"Bukankah wajah semua anak ini terlihat mirip dengan teman-temanmu?" ucap Shizune.

Dalam hati ia mengangguk, menyetujui perkataan Shizune. Pasalnya, bocah-bocah itu sangat mirip dengan teman-temannya, malah bisa dibilang copy-an dari mereka.

"Dan coba kau lihat pakaian longgar yang dipakai anak berambut pink itu, bukankah itu pakaian yang sama seperti milik Sakura?" kedua orang itu menatap satu sosok anak kecil berambut pink, membandingkan pakaian longgar anak itu dengan pakaian salah satu teman setim Naruto.

"Kau benar, Shizune- _nee_."

Setelahnya perlahan-lahan secara pasti wajah mereka berdua berubah jadi pucat dan saling menatap horor satu sama lain.

"Tunggu dulu, itu berarti..."

"MEREKA BERUBAH MENJADI ANAK KECIL!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana di kantor Hokage sunyi senyap bagai kuburan. Padahal di dalam ruangan itu terdapat banyak orang, namun tidak ada yang sama sekali mau membuka pembicaraan. Aura berat memenuhi ruangan itu, sampai-sampai leher terasa tercekat karena begitu seriusnya keadaan yang di hadapi saat ini.

Pemuda dengan rambut pirang memandang tajam bocah-bocah jejadian(?) di depannya, membuat beberapa anak-anak itu meringkuk takut karena terus dipandangi dengan begitu menyeramkan, sedangkan sisanya balik menatap tajam dan malas. Dahi pemuda itu mengerut, sepasang alisnya terlihat hampir menyatu pertanda ia sedang berpikir keras tentang suatu hal. Namun, semakin lama dia berpikir, semakin dia tidak menemukan jawaban dari apa yang dia pikirkan, yang ada malah ia mendapat pusing berat.

"ARGH... cukup sudah!" Naruto berteriak frustasi dan mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan kasar. " _Baa-chan_ , kau harus jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?! Semua ini benar-benar membuatku sakit kepala!"

Semua yang berada di ruangan itu tersentak kaget mendengar suara Naruto yang tiba-tiba. Bahkan salah satu dari anak-anak itu ada yang hampir menangis karena suara Naruto yang menggelegar keras di dalam ruangan yang sekarang mereka tempati.

"Hiks... hiks... hiks... HUAAA...!"

Shizune yang mendengar anak kecil yang mirip dengan Hinata menangis dengan tanggap mendekati dan menenangkannya. Bocah-bocah jejadian(?) yang lainnya pun tak kalah tanggap dengan Shizune, mereka juga ikut mendekati Hinata kecil yang masih menangis dan menenangkannya. Setelah tangisan Hinata mereda bocah-bocah jejadian(?) itu memandang tajam kearah Naruto karena sudah berani membuat salah satu dari mereka menangis. Satu anak perempuan mendekat kearah Naruto, dia memandang lama sosok Naruto yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

 **Duk!**

"Argh... it... ittai, ittai, kenapa kau menendangku, Sakura- _chan_. Ittai... rasanya kakiku seperti mau patah. Tubuhmu kan sudah berubah jadi kecil, tapi kenapa kekuatanmu masih besar, sih!" Naruto mengaduh kesakitan dan meloncat kesana-sini sambil memegang salah satu kakinya yang habis ditendang Sakura.

"Weekkk..." anak perempuan yang dipanggil dengan nama sakura itu menjulurkan lidahnya bermaksud mengejek Naruto.

Bocah jadi-jadian(?) satu ini benar-benar, kalau saja dia bukan orang yang ia kenal, sudah ia pastikan bocah ini bakal terlempar dari jendela ruang Hokage ini. Mungkin begitulah batin Naruto melihat tingkah anak berambut pink itu.

Tsunade yang dari tadi terus memperhatikan interaksi dari dua makhluk di depannya hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat Naruto yang masih meloncat kesana-kemari. Ia berdehem sekali, bermaksud menarik perhatian semua makhluk yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Naruto, sekarang kau bisa diam, bukan? Dan ceritakan bagaimana bisa mereka menjadi seperti ini!" Tsunade memijit kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa pusing. Dokumen-dokumen yang belum ia selesaikan membuatnya harus begadang hampir semalaman dan sekarang malah ditambah dengan masalah ajaib ini. Rasanya dia mau undur diri saja jadi Hokage kalau begini terus.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu, aku saja bingung kenapa mereka bisa seperti ini." jawab Naruto.

Perempatan di dahinya berkedut-kedut. "Ck, maksudku kejadian kronologis sebelum mereka berubah menjadi kecil, Bocah. Kau ini kenapa bodohnya bisa sampai ke level parah dan nggak ketulungan, sih!" kepala Tsunade makin berdenyut-denyut sakit.

"Aku tidak bodoh, _Baa-chan_!" protesnya.

"Ya, ya, terserah kau saja. Sekarang cepat ceritakan!" Tsunade menggebrak meja, benda-benda yang berada di atas meja ikut bergetar pelan dan bergeser sedikit dari tempatnya. Untungnya dia tidak mengeluarkan tenaga lebih sehingga meja itu tidak hancur, bisa-bisa desa rugi kalau harus mengganti kerusakan yang diakibatkan oleh Hokage itu sendiri.

Dengan enggan akhirnya Naruto menceritakan kejadian sebelum teman-temannya menjadi kecil. Setiap kejadian ia ceritakan dengan sangat rinci tanpa terlewatkan sedikitpun, bahkan gerutuan Kiba dan Ino pun ia ceritakan persis seperti kejadian yang ada, yang hasilnya anak kecil mirip Kiba dan Ino mendapat tatapan tajam gratis dari sang Hokage. Dan tentu saja ia memberikan pengecualian untuk kejadian dimana Sasuke merobek dokumen penting itu, jujur ia masih mau pulang dengan selamat sentosa ke rumah, jadilah ia tidak menceritakannya pada Tsunade, daripada dia dan sekumpulan bocah-bocah itu berakhir tragis.

"Ya...begitulah ceritanya." Naruto mengakhiri kisahnya dengan tarikan napas panjang.

Entah ini perasaan Tsunade saja atau Naruto memang bercerita selama setengah jam, membuatnya bosan setengah mati dan ingin tidur kalau saja masalah yang mereka hadapi saat ini tidak begitu serius.

"Berdasarkan kejadian yang kau ceritakan tadi aku tidak menemukan sesuatu yang aneh selain kemunculan asap yang tiba-tiba itu." Tsunade termenung, ia memutar ulang kejadian yang diceritakan Naruto kalau-kalau ada yang ia lewatkan.

"Jadi, sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Shizune yang dari tadi hanya mendengarkan berucap.

"Hm... Naruto, selain kita siapa saja yang tahu masalah ini?"

"Kurasa tidak ada lagi."

"Baguslah, kalau begitu aku dan Shizune akan mencari tahu penyebab mereka menjadi kecil, sementara itu aku menugaskanmu untuk merawat mereka selama kami mencari tahu."

"Hah! Tu... tung... tunggu, kau tadi bilang apa, aku... merawat... mereka? Mereka berdua belas?!" ia menunjuk segerombolan bocah-bocah di belakangnya. Tsunade mengangguk membenarkan.

"KAU PASTI BERCANDA!"

"JANGAN BERTERIAK DI KANTORKU, BOCAH!"

"KAU SENDIRI BERTERIAK. Aku tidak mau, lagipula kenapa harus aku yang merawat mereka?!"

Tsunade menarik napas dalam, ia mencoba untuk bersabar menghadapi tingkah menyebalkan pemuda pirang di depannya. "Dengar Naruto, memangnya kau ingin orang tua mereka jantungan melihat anak-anaknya berubah jadi kecil. Dan lagi diantara mereka ada yang hidup sendiri, kalau terjadi sesuatu bagaimana, kau mau tanggung jawab?!"

Naruto mati kutu mendengar ucapan Tsunade, ia sebenarnya juga tidak tega kalau hal seperti itu terjadi, dan lagi masa dia sih yang harus tanggung jawab, kan bukan dia yang menjadi penyebab kecilnya anak-anak itu. Akhirnya, dengan pasrah Naruto menerima tugas itu.

"Baiklah, akan ku lakukan. Tapi kalau aku yang merawat mereka, alasan apa yang akan _Baa-chan_ berikan untuk orang tua mereka?"

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang itu, akan aku katakan kalau aku mengirim mereka untuk menjalankan misi."

"Begitu. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong dengan berubahnya tubuh mereka apa juga mempengaruhi pemikiran mereka?"

"Hm?"

"Masalahnya, saat dalam perjalanan kesini, kalau mereka melihat sesuatu yang menarik dalam pandangan anak kecil, mereka terlihat kesenangan. Bahkan..." Naruto memandang aneh kepada salah satu bocah yang memiliki gaya rambut emo. "Sasuke yang kata dia sendiri tidak ada hal yang dia sukai di dunia ini saja tadi sampai melompat-lompat kegirangan saat melihat kucing."

"Benarkah? Kurasa itu bisa saja terjadi, mungkin saja pemikiran mereka menyesuaikan dengan ukuran tubuh mereka yang seperti anak kecil itu. Baiklah, karena kita tidak tahu kapan ini akan selesai, maka akan aku siapkan pakaian dan kebutuhan lainnya selama kau merawat mereka. Dan untuk kalian bocah-bocah," Tsunade menatap sekumpulan bocah-bocah tersebut. "Kalian mendengarnya kan kalau kalian akan dirawat oleh Naruto, aku yakin kalian tidak mau melihat orang tua kalian mengalami sesuatu yang buruk karena melihat kondisi kalian yang sekarang. Jadi patuh-patuhlah!" mereka mengangguk-angguk serempak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Haah..."

Sudah puluhan kali Naruto menghela napas selama perjalanan menuju apartemennya bersama semua bocah-bocah jejadian(?) yang saat ini terlihat berjalan di depan Naruto. Kejadian hari ini merupakan suatu kesialan untuknya, berkat Tsunade Naruto harus menjadi relawan menjaga teman-temannya yang berubah menjadi kecil. Tsunade kira merawat anak itu mudah apa, memangnya dia pikir Naruto ini ibu-ibu yang bisa merawat anak kecil. Mendingan kalau anaknya cuma satu atau dua, lah ini dua belas, yang ada Naruto sudah tepar duluan bahkan sebelum ia seharian merawat mereka.

' _Kaa-san... do'akan anakmu ini selamat menghadapi bocah-bocah jejadian(?) ini..._ ' batin Naruto meratap pilu.

Naruto terus meratapi nasibnya yang sungguh sangat sial itu dan tanpa sadar dari tadi ada sesuatu yang terus menarik-narik celananya, tarikan itu makin lama makin kuat dan sebuah suara akhirnya keluar dari sesosok anak kecil yang mulai kesal karena tidak ditanggapi dari tadi.

"Naruto- _nii_!"

"Ah ya, ada apa?" Naruto terperanjat kaget mendengar namanya yang tiba-tiba dipanggil, ia pun menoleh kesana-kemari mencari sosok yang memanggilnya, tapi ia tidak mendapatkannya sama sekali. Perhatiannya pun teralihkan pada sebuah tarikan di celananya.

"Naruto- _nii_."

"Oh... ternyata kau yang memanggilku Sasuke, kupikir siapa. Ada apa?" tanya Naruto pada sosok anak kecil yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Aku mau digendong!"

"Hah? Kau tidak lihat aku sedang bawa tas ini, aku tidak bisa menggendongmu. Lagi pula untuk apa aku mengendongmu?" Naruto menunjukkan tas besar yang berisi pakaian dan keperluan lain milik anak-anak ini.

"Pokoknya aku mau digendong!"

"Kau kan punya kaki, jalan sendiri juga bisakan?"

"Tidak mau. Aku capek, Naruto- _nii_. Aku mau digendong!"

"Tidak!"

"Huuh...!" Sasuke sudah mulai menunjukkan wajah ngambek dan kesalnya. Sebuah ide tiba-tiba terlintas di kepalanya, ia pun bersiap mengambil ancang-ancang menjalankan idenya tersebut. Dan...

"AW! Aduh... kenapa kau menginjak kakiku, _Teme_!"

"Gendong!"

"Ck, kau ini, ku bilang tidak, ya tidak! Aw!"

"Gendooong!"

"Ck, kau ini benar-benar, pokoknya tidak! Aw! Argh... baiklah, akan ku gendong!" Naruto pun akhirnya memilih mengalah dalam perdebatan itu karena kakinya terus diinjak-injak dan membiarkan Sasuke digendong olehnya.

Sasuke mengangkat kedua tangannya dan mengarahkannya pada Naruto. Ia pun melompat-lompat tidak sabaran menunggu Naruto mengangkatnya.

Naruto hanya menghela napas dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah tidak sabaran Sasuke. Ia pun mengangkat Sasuke dan menggendongnya dengan tangan kanan, sedangkan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk membawa tas besar mereka. Tangan Sasuke melingkar di leher Naruto dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kau tidak perlu sampai memeluk leherku seperti itu, Sasuke. Aku jadi susah bernapas."

Sasuke menatap wajah Naruto yang sejajar dengan wajahnya. Ia kemudian memalingkan wajahnya menghadap kearah lain dan terlihat sedikit rona merah menghiasi pipinya. "Aku tidak mau nanti aku jatuh."

Naruto mengernyitkan alis melihat sedikit semburat merah di pipi Sasuke, namun ia tidak terlalu memperdulikannya. "Ya, baiklah terserah kau saja. Tapi bisakah kau longgarkan sedikit pelukanmu aku benar-benar sulit bernapas." Sasuke menuruti permintaan Naruto, ia pun melonggarkan sedikit pelukannya.

Naruto berniat kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju apartemennya, namun langkahnya langsung terhenti melihat segerombolan bocah-bocah jejadian(?) itu menghalangi jalannya.

"Naruto- _nii_ , aku juga mau digendong." ucap Kiba dengan wujud anak kecil, Akamaru yang juga ikut menjadi kecil di atas kepala Kiba menggonggong meng-iyakan ucapan tuannya.

"Aku juga! aku juga!" Tenten melompat-lompat sambil mengangkat tangan.

"Aku juga mau, Naruto- _nii_!" kalau yang ini Ino.

"Aku juga mau!" yang ini Sai.

"Aku juga, Naruto- _nii_!" ini Sakura.

"Aku juga!" ini Chouji.

"Aku mau juga!" yang terakhir ini Lee.

Ya ampun... kenapa cobaannya berat sekali. "Haah... kalian tidak lihat aku sudah membawa Sasuke dan tas ini. Aku mana bisa membawa kalian semua seorang diri."

"Kalau begitu suruh Sasuke turun saja!" ucap Sai.

"Hah, enak saja! Aku tidak mau, aku kan yang duluan meminta." Sasuke kembali mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Naruto.

"Sa... Sa... Sasuke, ka... kau mencekikku!" pelukan di leherpun kembali lagi melonggar.

"Hah... kalian ini, aku hanya ada dua tangan, lagipula kaliankan bisa jalan."

"Kami juga capek, Naruto- _nii_!" Ino mewakili yang lain berbicara.

"Tetap saja aku tidak bisa."

"Pokoknya Naruto- _nii_ harus mau. Kalau tidak..."

Mereka mendekat kearah Naruto dan mengelilinginya.

"Rasakan ini!"

"Aw! Aduh! Apa yang kalian lakukan! Ino, Sakura- _chan_ , Tenten, jangan mencubitku! Aw!"

"Chouji, jangan menggigit-gigit pakaianku! Memangnya kau pikir ini makanan apa!"

"Sai! Jangan menarik-narik celanaku, nanti kalau melorot bagaimana!"

"Aw! Ittai! Ini anak satu juga kenapa, Aw! Kiba berhenti menginjak-injak kaki ku, kau tidak tahu apa itu juga habis diinjak-injak Sasuke."

"AAA... Lee! Darimana kau mendapat batu sebesar itu, cepat jatuhkan sekarang juga!" Naruto melotot horor melihat Lee yang mengarahkan batu lumayan besar kearahnya.

"TU... TU... TUNGGU! Aku memang menyuruhmu menjatuhkannya, TAPI JANGAN DI KAKI KU JUGA! CEPAT LETAKKAN ITU DAN JANGAN SAMPAI MENGENAI ORANG LAIN!"

"ARRRGH... SUDAH CUKUP KALIAN SEMUA! BAIKLAH, AKAN AKU LAKUKAN!"

Naruto memandang tajam mereka, yang hanya dibalas cuek. Desahan napas lelahpun terdengar darinya karena ulah sebagian anak-anak itu "Hah... hah... hah... sekarang bagaimana caraku bisa menggendong kalian?" ia pun terdiam sejenak, tak lama kemudian akhirnya ia mendapat sebuah ide. "Benar juga, kurasa aku bisa menggunakan itu! Sasuke, sekarang kau turun dulu sebentar!" Naruto pun menurunkan Sasuke, dan membuat sebuah segel tangan.

" _Kagebunshin no jutsu_!" empat bayangan pun tercipta dari segel tangan yang dibuat Naruto.

"Naruto- _nii_ , kenapa kau membuat sedikit bayangan, aku kan juga mau digendong." ucap Shikamaru. Ia berdiri bersama tiga temannya yang dari tadi hanya melihat ulah jahil sebagian temannya kepada Naruto.

"Aku juga!" Neji ikut menimpali.

"A-aku juga, Naruto- _nii_." Hinata yang berada di belakang Neji berucap.

"Hm, aku juga." Shino memperbaiki letak kacamata yang bergeser.

' _Ya ampun, empat bocah ini juga kenapa ikut-ikutan menyiksaku. Kaa-san... tolong aku..._ ' batin Naruto.

Ia pun kembali membuat dua buah bayangan. Setiap bayangan ia perintahkan untuk menggendong dua orang anak, pengecuali untuk satu bayangannya yang menggendong Chouji, yang ada kalau dia menggendong Chouji bersama anak yang lain dia bakalan jalan oleng sana-sini kayak orang mabuk. Dan karena Chouji digendong sendiri otomatis ada satu anak yang juga tidak memiliki pasangan, dan satu anak itu adalah Sasuke. Tapi tenang, walaupun Sasuke tidak dengan anak lain, dia tidak digendong sendiri, ada Sang Tas Besar yang juga menemani kok. Jadi, Sasuke tidak sepenuhnya memonopoli Naruto.

.

.

.

 **BRUK!**

Suara debaman terdengar di apartemen sederhana itu. Bunyi yang dihasilkan dari benturan tubuh Naruto dengan lantai tidak dihiraukan oleh bocah-bocah jejadian(?) yang kini sedang berlarian dan berkeliaran di apartemennya.

"Haah... rasanya aku tidak sanggup lagi bangun, tanganku juga terasa pegal sekali. Kuharap mereka tidak merusak sesuatu di sini." gumam Naruto.

Namun, baru saja berucap suara benda pecah terdengar.

Prang!

' _Hiks... aku tidak sanggup lagi, AKU MENYERAAAH...!_ '

.

.

.

Jam makan malam hampir tiba, namun makanan belum ada tersedia di meja makan. Suara gaduh yang berasal dari kamarnya terdengar nyaring, namun Naruto sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya. Dia sejak dua belas menit lalu terus terbengong sambil menatap bahan makanan yang sudah disiapkan Tsunade di depannya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan semua bahan masakan ini. Aku saja tidak bisa masak." akhirnya kalimat terucap dari mulutnya setelah lama diam membisu.

Naruto melirik kearah lemari persediaan ramennya yang terbuka, ia pun kemudian menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak, tidak, yang ada kalau aku memberikan mereka itu Baa-chan akan memberiku ceramah secara gratisan." ia menghela napas lelah dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Apa boleh buat, kurasa aku akan mencoba membuat masakan yang sederhana saja dulu."

Setelah beberapa lama berkutat di dapur akhirnya masakan pertamanya yang dia buat selain ramen sudah jadi. Naruto memandang ragu makanan yang tersaji di atas, kemudian ia menggendikkan bahunya. Naruto memanggil sekumpulan bocah yang sedang asyik bermain itu untuk makan malam.

"Makan malam sudah siap!" teriaknya.

Chouji yang sedang makan cemilan yang ia dapat dari kulkas Naruto berseru senang. "Yeay... makan!" ia segera berlari menuju dapur dengan cepat. Anak-anak yang lain pun juga ikut menyusul.

Dengan dibantu Naruto mereka duduk di kursi yang sudah Naruto tambah jumlahnya agar mereka semua bisa duduk. Mereka memandang bingung makanan yang tersaji di hadapan mereka.

"Naruto- _nii_ , ini apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Mmm... telur dadar." Naruto menggigit kecil bibirnya.

"Tapi kenapa hitam-hitam begini." Sasuke menusuk-nusuk telur hitam itu dengan garpu.

"Itu telur dadar hitam." ia menjawab cepat.

Kiba mengendus-endus telur itu. "Aku tidak yakin. Baunya saja... aneh."

Kata terakhir Kiba sukses menancap dan menusuk hati Naruto.

"Jangan-jangan Naruto- _nii_ mau meracuni kami, ya?" ucap Shino.

Lah ini malah makin nge-jleb. "Enak saja! Aku mana mungkin melakukannya! Lagipula untuk apa aku repot-repot meracuni kalian!"

"Ah sudahlah, aku tidak peduli kalian bicara apa. Aku ingin makan saja, dari tadi perutku sudah kelaparan." Chouji mulai memasukan sepotong telur kedalam mulutnya dan menguyahnya. Naruto dan teman-temannya memperhatikan dengan sangat serius. Saat makanan itu sudah masuk dalam perut Chouji, seketika itu juga ia jatuh tak sadarkan diri di tempat.

"Huaaa... ternyata Naruto- _nii_ benar-benar ingin meracuni kita!" Lee berteriak histeris sambil menunjuk Chouji yang sudah menjadi kelinci percobaan masakan maut Naruto.

"HUAAA... Chouji, ada apa dengan denganmu?" Naruto berlari menuju Chouji dan menggoncang-goncang tubuh kecil itu dengan ganas.

"Naruto- _nii_ , kau sudah membunuhnya." Sai berucap dengan santai.

"Aaaa... Sai, jangan berbicara seperti itu. Kau membuatku takut! Chouji, ayo bangun, bangun, BANGUUUNNN...!.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

To be continued

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Balasan Review!**

 **Thiyahrama** : Ingatannya ada kok, cuma pemikiran mereka aja yang berubah jadi kayak anak kecil, dan pengetahuan mereka juga seperti anak kecil. Jadi kalo ada sesuatu hal dan benda yang anak kecil biasanya tidak tahu, mereka juga tidak tahu. Paham nggak sama kalimat itu, abisnya aku bingung sama kalimatku sendiri hehehe... Yah, intinya pengetahuan mereka itu sedikit layaknya anak seusia mereka.

 **Kuraublackpearl** : Jadi balita, dong. Iya nih, Tonton nggak bertanggung jawab, main senggol sana senggol sini, jadi Naru-chan kan yang kena imbasnya. :D

 **Namikazesaphirepl** : Cuma jadi balita aja, nggak jadi bayi, maaf ya. Masalahnya kalo semua jadi bayi nanti malah jadi lebih repot lagi Naru-chan nya. Kalo cuma sedikit orangnya sih nggak apa-apa, yang jadi masalah ini orangnya dua belas loh, DUA BELAS. Iya, ini udah lanjut!

 **Michhazz** : Hahaha... sebenarnya nggak ada maksud menistakan Sasu-teme, tapi kalo kamu mikir gitu apa boleh buat. Aish... makasih do'anya, tapi aku masih benar-benar berharap cepat selesai prakerin, aku tidak sanggup lagi dan sepertinya tiga bulan masa prakerin yang tersisa itu masih cukup lama untuk selesai. :'( Iya ini udah lanjut.

 **Axsisyeolliefujo** : Makasih, biasa-biasa aja kok, nggak sampai segitu. Ini udah lanjut.

 **Ai no Est** : Iya, itu udah dilanjut. Makasih, tapi aku nggak yakin bisa bikin Sasu-teme yang imut-imut. Tapi kuharap masih tetap suka. Iya, silahkan!

 **Liaajahfujo** : Jadi balita, dong. Iya nih, kasihan Naru-chan nya jadi repot. (Lah, kan Author yang bikin jadi gitu.) Hehehe... Iya, ya. Kelakuannya ikut berubah seperti anak kecil, tapi beberapa sifat mereka sebelumnya juga masih ada. Iya, itu udah lanjut!

 **Shafiraprakasa** : haha... iya, iya aku juga nggak kebayang, pasti lucu deh jadi nantinya. Yap, ini udah lanjut.

 **Arum Junnie** : Hehehe... mungkin sifat Sasu-teme agak tsundere-tsundere gitu. Walaupun Sasu-teme mau memonopoli Naru-chan, tapi nggak akan kubiarkan semudah itu hihihi... Iya ini dilanjut.

 **Snluv** : Ah, masa sih, kupikir chap kemaren itu OOC, makanya aku kasih di warning. Untuk chap dua ini aku nggak tau apakah masih tetap nggak OOC, jadi masih aku kasih tanda OOC di warning. Ini udah dilanjut.

 **Guest** : Sasu-teme nggak bakalan mesum-mesum amat. Errr... mungkin.

 **Deathglare** : Aish... makasih. Mmm... sepertinya ada sedikit salah paham deh, Sai itu sebenarnya nggak suka sama Naruto, bisa dibilang Sai itu orangnya agak jahil, dia suka bikin Sasu-teme cemburu, yah begitulah. Jadi, disini nggak bakalan ada orang ketiga, kalo Sai deket-deketin Naru-chan, dia berarti lagi jahil dan pengen buat Sasu-teme kepanasan(?). Iya ini udah lanjut.

 **Avanrio11** : Ini udah lanjut, makasih udah mau nunggu.

 **Myungricho** : Yah, bisa dibilang begitu. Ah, masa sih lucu, mungkin otakku saat ngetik fic itu lagi konslet. Kupikir aku cuma bisa bikin yang temanya serius dan nggak bisa ngelucu. Kalo teman sekelasku tahu, mereka percaya nggak ya kalo aku bikin fic lucu. Abisnya aku nggak pernah ngelucu, yang ada teman sekelasku yang sering ngelucu, dan kalau pun ditunjukin ama sesuatu yang lucu menurut teman ku, aku malah biasa-biasa aja. Kenapa banyak sekali kata 'lucu' ya? -_-a. Iya ini udah lanjut.

 **Uzumaki Megami** : Iya, semua jadi anak-anak. Aku juga kasihan sama Naru-chan. (Woy, lo yang bikin kayak gini, kenapa lo juga jadi kasihan.)

 **Vlalalakook** : Hehehe... nggak ada maksud menista Sasu-teme waktu itu, hanya saja aku tiba-tiba kepikiran sama adegan yang kayak gitu, jadi deh aku masukkan. Aw... ada lagi yang bilang lucu. Jadi balita aja, kalo jadi bayi nanti aku malah dirasengan Naru-chan. Bukan Sai aja yang bikin Sasu-teme cemburu, yang lainnya juga bakalan ikutan. Eh... jangan, nanti Naru-chan nya nggak suci lagi dong #plak XD

 **InmaGination** : Iya, Naru-chan merawat semuanya, dua belas loh, DUA BELAS. Iya ini udah dilanjutin.

 **Gyumin4ever** : Iya nih, dia cemburu. Yang sabar ya, Sasu-teme, cup cup cup.

 **Silvia380** : Aw... makasih. Ini udah lanjut.

 **Hairulchan** : Iya ini udah dilanjut. Maaf, aku nggak bisa jamin update cepet, aku ini orangnya cuma bakal ngetik kalo mau aja, yah bisa dibilang pemalas gitulah hehehe..., tapi kadang-kadang juga maksain ngetik walau nggak ada kemau-an, kasian kan kalo ada reader yang nungguin fic aku kelamaan. (Itupun kalo ada yang nunggu.) Makasih udah bilang keren.

 **Kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani** : Ini penname susah banget ya diketik. Yo! Sama-sama, ini udah dilanjutin.

 **Kuro SNL** : Aish... makasih. Iya, ini udah dilanjutin.

 **Arashilovesn** : Udah dilanjutin, nih. Ha'i, aku akan berusaha.

 **Snl frvr** : Iya, udah dilanjutin.

 **Hamano Hiruka** : Iya, itu udah lanjut. Iya nih, Sasu-teme cieee cieee.

 **Come N Love Me** : Eh? Apanya yang kurang asem? Maaf lama, aku nggak bisa jamin update cepet.

 **URuRuBaek** : Iya, ini udah ada chap duanya.

 **Fu7olov3SNY401** : Iya, ini udah lanjut, maaf lama. Sasu-teme ikut jadi kecil juga tuh.

Apa ada yang belum dibalas, kalau ada silahkan beritahu!

A/N : Yeah, chapter dua sudah jadi. Chap 1 kemarin aku benar-benar kaget, kupikir fic ini nggak ada yang suka karena cuma ada satu email notifikasi yang masuk dan setelah itu hp nggak bunyi-bunyi sampe satu jam. Pas hp bunyi satu jam kemudian baru aku cek email dan ternyata ada banyak notifikasi, ternyata emailnya lambat masuk, padahal aku sempet resah selama satu jam itu. Yosh, **terima kasih** buat semua yang udah **review** , **fav** , **follow** , dan semua **reader** yang udah baca fic ini. Do'a kan semoga chap berikutnya bisa cepet update, ya! Dan bagi yang mau review silahkan! Udah dulu ya, capek nih di depan laptop seharian, bye bye!


	3. second day part 1

A/N : Ada sedikit penambahan di chapter 2 dialog Tsunade. Dialog tersebut adalah alasan yang akan digunakan Tsunade untuk para keluarga dari anak-anak kecil tersebut. Kalo nggak ingin baca ulang juga nggak apa-apa. Hehehe... maaf atas kecerobohanku yang lupa masukin hal penting kayak gitu #bungkuk-bungkuk. Dan terima kasih kepada **ChulZzinPang** karena sudah mengingatkan.

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : SasuNaru

Word : 9.379

Warning : **Boys Love/Sho-ai/Homo** , OOC, Semi-Canon, typo(s), Author newbei, dan masih banyak lagi kesalahan lainnya.

 **Don't Like Don't Read!** Happy reading!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari telah menampakkan dirinya di langit timur, sinarnya yang sudah cukup terang masuk melalui jendela kaca yang tidak ditutupi gorden. Tentu saja itu sedikit mengusik tidur seseorang yang mulai menarik selimutnya lebih tinggi ke atas kepala agar bisa menghalau sinar sang surya.

Cara yang ia lakukan memang berhasil, tapi sayangnya pemuda dengan warna rambut pirang itu sudah tidak bisa tidur kembali. Ia menyibak selimut yang menyelimuti tubuhnya dan mendudukkan diri. Angin pagi menerpa tubuhnya yang hanya mengenakan kaos hitam dan celana oren. Tubuh itu otomatis bergetar pelan saat merasakan dinginnya suhu di pagi ini. Naruto menguap pelan, sepasang bola mata safirnya mengedar ke seluruh kamar, memperhatikan bocah-bocah yang masih terlelap tidur di atas futon, entah apa yang sedang mereka mimpikan sampai-sampai mataharipun tidak bisa membangunkan mereka.

Naruto berdiri, ia melihat kearah kasurnya yang sekarang sudah berubah menjadi bertingkat dua karena ulah Tsunade. Sakura dan Ino yang tidur di kasur bawah terlihat masih terlelap, begitupun juga Hinata dan Tenten yang tidur di kasur atas.

Helaan napas terdengar dari pemuda itu. Naruto sungguh berharap kalau apa yang dia alami kemarin adalah mimpi, tapi saat melihat sekumpulan bocah-bocah jejadian ini masih ada di sini benar-benar menamparnya, hal itu seakan mengatakan pada Naruto kalau ini adalah realita dan bukannya sekedar bunga tidur.

Kalau diperhatikan baik-baik mereka terlihat sangat manis saat tidur. Sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan saat mereka mereka terbangun, mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti titisan anak setan saja. Jahilnya sungguh sangat minta ampun. Oh! Mengenai kata jahil dia jadi teringat kejadian tadi malam.

Aura suram nan kelam menyelimuti tubuh Naruto seketika itu juga, matanya memandang tajam pada sosok bocah dengan tubuh lebih ge – ehem besar dari yang lain yang sedang tidur dengan tenangnya.

 **FLASHBACK ON**

Darah seakan tidak mengalir di wajah Naruto, wajah terlihat sangat pucat persis seperti warna kulit Sai. Sudah berulang kali ia mencoba membangunkan Chouji sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya, namun hasilnya sungguh nihil tidak ada reaksi sama sekali dari Chouji. Tidak kehabisan akal, Naruto pun bersiap menjalankan rencana keduanya.

' _Semoga dengan ini kau bisa kembali sadar chouji_.' doa Naruto dalam hati.

Tarikan napas dalam dilakukan, kemudian hembusan keras terdengar.

 **PLAK! PLAK! PLAK! PLAK!**

"AWWW...! NARUTO- _NII_ , SAKIT!"

Teriakan kesakitan Chouji mengagetkan Naruto. Chouji mengelus pipinya yang merah karena habis ditampar berulang kali oleh Naruto. Bibirnya ia manyunkan tanda kesal.

Wajah Naruto kembali berseri-seri. Ia memandang Chouji dengan penuh kelegaan. "Chou... Chouji, akhirnya kau sadar juga!" ucap Naruto. Ia segera memeluk tubuh Chouji dengan erat, menyalurkan rasa leganya melalui pelukan tersebut. Tentu saja itu membuat bocah Uchiha yang ada di sana mengeluarkan aura suramnya.

"Pffth... ahahaha... Naruto- _nii_ , wajah panikmu tadi benar-benar lucu. Ahahaha...!" perkataan Chouji kembali mengagetkan Naruto untuk kedua kalinya. Naruto melepas pelukkannya pada Chouji

"Tunggu, bukankah kau tidak sadarkan diri? Jadi bagaimana kau bisa melihat wajah panikku?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Ahaha... tentu saja aku bisa, tadi itukan aku hanya pura-pura saja. Hehehe..."

Twich!

Dahi Naruto berkedut-kedut tanda kesal, wajahnya menampilkan senyum yang sangat dipaksakan. Oh ya ampun, jadi rasa cemasnya untuk Chouji tadi sia-sia saja. Bisakah Naruto diizinkan untuk mencekik bocah satu ini. Bisa-bisanya Chouji membuatnya panik setengah mati seperti itu, lalu bilang kalau dia tadi hanya pura-pura. Naruto jadi ingin mencekiknya sekarang juga.

"Chouji, kau ini bikin kami cemas saja. Kupikir kau kenapa-kenapa karena masakan Naruto- _nii_." ucap Ino.

Chouji akan menjawab, tapi sebelum sempat Sasuke sudah menyela terlebih dahulu.

"Maaf saja, aku tidak termasuk kalian. Aku tidak cemas kalau Chouji kenapa-kenapa, justru lebih baik tadi dia benar-benar keracunan." wah, sepertinya bocah satu ini masih dendam soal yang tadi. Eh tunggu, bukankah jika Chouji benar-benar keracunan Naruto bakal masuk penjara karena telah meracuni anak kecil jadi-jadian. Sepertinya dia harus menarik kata-katanya tadi.

"Sasuke, kau kejam sekali. Aku 'kan tadi hanya bercanda." raut wajah Chouji berubah cemberut. Tak lama kemudian terdengar rintihan darinya.

"Ukh... kenapa perutku tiba-tiba jadi sakit. Ukh..." kedua tangan mungilnya ia arahkan untuk memegang perutnya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit.

"Chouji, kau kenapa?" tanya Shikamaru heran, yang lainnya pun ikut menatap penasaran pada Chouji yang merintih kesakitan.

"Aku tidak tahu, tiba-tiba saja perutku jadi terasa sakit."

Setelah mengatakan itu Chouji segera berlari ke kamar mandi dan membanting pintu dengan sangat keras.

 **Blam!**

"Hm, ada apa dengannya? Tiba-tiba berlari seperti itu." tanya Naruto entah pada siapa. "Mungkinkah itu balasan atas perbuatannya. Hmph! Ahahaha... rasakan itu, makanya jangan mengerjaiku! Ahahaha...!"

Para bocah yang ada di sana hanya bisa menatap malas pada Naruto yang kini tertawa terbahak-bahak di atas penderitaan Chouji yang sibuk bolak-balik ke kamar mandi.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

Begitulah kilasan peristiwa tadi malam. Hampir satu jam Chouji bolak-balik dari kamar mandi, dan karena merasa kasihan Naruto akhirnya mengirim bunshinnya untuk memanggil Shizune kemari agar menyembuhkan Chouji. Setelah diberi obat oleh Shizune, Chouji akhirnya berhenti bolak-balik ke kamar mandi. Dan setelah diselidiki, ternyata penyebab Chouji mengalami sakit perut adalah karena masakan Naruto. Otomatis masakan itu akhirnya berakhir ditempat sampah, dan makan malampun dibuatkan oleh Shizune.

Naruto kembali menguap, dengan malas ia melangkah ke kamar mandi. Tentunya dengan pelan dan hati-hati, ia tidak mau berakhir dengan meremukkan tubuh salah satu bocah jejadian kalau dia asal jalan.

Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto keluar dengan keadaan yang lebih segar dan wangi. Saat memasuki kamar ia melihat Sasuke, Neji, Shino, dan Hinata sudah terbangun.

" _Ohayou_." sapa Naruto.

"Hoahm... _ohayou_ , Naruto- _nii_ / _ohayou_ / _ohayou gozaimasu_ / _ohayou gozaimasu_ , Naruto- _nii_." jawab keempatnya serempak, tentunya dengan sedikit malas karena masih mengantuk.

"Karena kalian sudah bangun, bisakah kalian membantuku membangunkan yang lain?" terlalu malas untuk membantah, keempat bocah yang masih terlihat beberapa kali menguap menggangguk meng-iyakan.

Selama keempatnya membangunkan teman-temannya yang lain Naruto memanggil satu bunshinnya.

"Tolong kau pesankan makanan untuk anak-anak itu sarapan, dan minta antarkan kemari."

"Baik!" jawab bayangan Naruto. Setelahnya ia pergi untuk melaksanakan tugasnya.

Satu-persatu bocah-bocah tersebut mulai bangun, kecuali bocah dengan nama Shikamaru. Anak itu sudah seperti tidak tidur saja, sampai-sampai temannya yang lain susah sekali hanya untuk membangunkannya, dari digerak-gerakan sampai diteriaki dia sama sekali tidak bangun juga.

Sebuah ide melintas di otak Naruto. Ia pergi ke dapur, dituangkannya sedikit air ke dalam gelas dan kembali lagi ke kamar. Ia memercikkan sedikit air ke wajah shikamaru. Bocah itu menggeliat, tapi hanya sedikit pergerakan kecil yang ia dapat dari bocah pemalas itu.

Ide kembali hingga ke dalam otaknya. Naruto kembali ke dapur, dan sekembalinya ia dari sana terlihat sebotol garam dalam genggaman tangannya.

"Hehehe... dengan cara ini kupastikan kau akan bangun." Naruto terkekeh mengerikan, membuat beberapa anak kecil di sana yang mendengar kekehan Naruto merinding.

Tangan dengan kulit tan itu bergerak membuka mulut Shikamaru, dimasukkannya garam yang ada dalam botol itu ke dalam sana. Untuk sesaat tidak ada pergerakan dari Shikamaru, tapi tak lama kemudian reaksi mulai terlihat.

"Puih! Puih! ASIN!" Shikamaru dengan cepat meludah apa yang ada dalam mulutnya saat lidahnya merasakan sesuatu yang sangat asin. "Naruto- _nii_ tega sekali!" ucapnya saat dilihatnya Naruto tertawa penuh kemenangan.

"Ahaha... makanya, jangan malas-malasan. Cepat bangun dan bantu aku membereskan tempat tidur," Naruto kemudian menghadap kearah bocah jejadian lainnya. "Kalian juga harus ikut membantu!" lanjutnya.

"Hoamh... Aku malas. Lagipula kau nanti akan dipenjara Naruto- _nii_ karena sudah menyuruh kami yang masih kecil ini untuk melakukan pekerjaan berat." protes Kiba.

"Tch, jangan beralasan. Kau mau kumasukan garam ini ke mulutmu juga!"

Kiba terdiam. Dengan bibir yang dimanyunkan akhirnya terpaksa dia menuruti. Para bocah lain juga mengikuti, mereka tidak mau merasakan garam yang banyak itu memasuki mulut mereka yang mungil.

Belasan menit kemudian kamar Naruto sudah rapi dan bersih. Futon-futon terlipat dengan rapi di sudut kamar. Naruto menatap sekumpulan bocah-bocah jejadian yang saat ini sekarang sedang sibuk bermain dengan satu sama lainnya. Entah apa yang mereka mainkan, Naruto sama sekali tidak mau memikirkannya. Yang harus dia pikirkan sekarang adalah bagaimana ia bisa memandikan para bocah itu. Sekedar informasi, bocah-bocah itu sama sekali tidak mandi semalam bahkan pakaian yang dikenakan mereka masih yang kemarin, jadi bisa dibayangkan seberapa baunya mereka saat ini.

' _Ayo, Naruto. Ini pasti akan mudah. Kau bukanlah sannin mesum itu, jadi jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh. lagipula mereka hanyalah anak kecil jadi-jadian dan kau juga bukan seorang pedofil. Jadi tenanglah..._ ' batin Naruto menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Tarikan napas dalam dilakukan dan kemudian dihembuskan dengan keras. Pertama-tama dia akan memandikan anak perempuan terlebih dahulu.

"Sakura- _chan_ , Hinata- _chan_ , Ino, Tenten, ayo kalian mandi dulu!" dengan patuh keempatnya mengikuti Naruto ke kamar mandi.

Beberapa menit setelahnya mereka keluar. Kelompok pertama berhasil dimandikan Naruto tanpa ada rintangan yang berarti, ia langsung memakaikan pakaian untuk keempatnya.

' _Sepertinya ini akan sedikit mudah_.' begitulah pikir Naruto untuk saat ini. Dan tentunya dia tidak tahu akan ada apa untuk selanjutnya.

Berikutnya kelompok kedua, terdiri dari shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, dan Shino. Mereka semua masuk ke kamar mandi, namun belum sempat semenit, pintu kamar mandi kembali terbuka, memperlihatkan Kiba beserta anjingnya Akamaru. Tak lama setelah itu terdengar teriakan yang berasal dari Naruto.

"Kiba, jangan lari. Kau harus mandi sekarang!"

"Tidak mau!" dengan sigap Kiba berlari saat Naruto berusaha mengerjarnya.

Tetesan-tetesan air jatuh dari tubuh Kiba yang agak basah dan hal itu tentu saja membuat lantai yang di laluinya juga ikut basah. Ia segera menghindar ketika Naruto hampir menangkapnya.

Naruto sudah mulai kesal. Sepertinya pemikirannya tadi salah, ini tidaklah mudah untuk dilakukan olehnya. Ia menambah kecepatannya, tanpa disadarinya lantai di depan agak basah karena ulah Kiba.

Dan kejadian selanjutnya sudah bisa dipastikan, yang terdengar adalah suara debuman keras dan teriakan kesakitan yang berasal dari Naruto.

"ARRRGGH... _ITTAIII_...!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah mendapatkan cobaan yang sangat berat, dengan sukses Naruto akhirnya selesai memandikan kelompok kedua, meski hasilnya dia juga harus mengalami encok mendadak karena perbuatan Kiba. Dan sepertinya nanti dia butuh istirahat untuk meredakan pinggangnya yang sakit.

Baiklah, yang terakhir kelompok tiga, tentunya terdiri dari Sasuke, Sai, Lee, dan Chouji. Semoga saja mereka tidak menambah penderitaannya lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto sedang menggosok-gosok tubuh Sasuke dengan sabun, Sai, Lee, dan Chouji yang sudah bersih terlihat sedang bermain air bersama.

"Hihihi... Naruto- _nii_ , hihihi... geli." Sasuke terkikik geli saat merasakan tangan Naruto menggosok-gosok perutnya.

"Bertahanlah sebentar, sedikit lagi selesai." balas Naruto.

Oh, entah kenapa sangat ambigu sekali.

Naruto terus meratakan sabun pada sekujur tubuh anak berambut raven, sehingga Sasuke kecil masih harus menahan rasa geli pada tubuhnya yang tidak terbiasa disentuh orang lain.

Naruto tercengang. Ini merupakan keajaiban, jarang sekali Naruto bisa melihat Sasuke bertingkah seperti ini. Berekspresi bebas tanpa ada niat untuk menyembunyikan sama sekali. Benar-benar murni seperti anak kecil pada umumnya. Ah~ benar-benar menggemaskan. Ternyata perubahan mereka sedikit ada untungnya juga.

Terlalu larut dalam pikirannya, tanpa sadar Naruto tersenyum kecil dan menghentikan gerakan menggosoknya pada tubuh Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke menatap heran Naruto yang menghentikan gerakannya dan terdiam.

"Naruto- _nii_!" panggilnya.

Naruto kembali tersadar. "Hm! Ah ya, sedikit lagi selesai."

Naruto meletakkan sabun di tangannya, ia kemudian mengguyur Sasuke dengan air dan memasang handuk pada tubuh mungil tersebut. Naruto tersenyum bangga, sebentar lagi pekerjaannya selesai dan sejauh ini kelompok terakhir tidak berbuat sesuatu yang aneh.

Naruto hendak beralih pada tiga bocah yang lain untuk memasangkan handuk pada mereka, tapi belum sampai berbalik tubuhnya tiba terdorong oleh Sai yang berusaha menghindari siraman air dari Lee. Kaki Naruto kembali terpeleset untuk kedua kalinya karena tanpa sengaja menginjak sabun yang ia letakkan di lantai. Tubuhnya oleng ke belakang dan jatuh tepat ke dalam bathtub yang berisi air.

 **BYURRR!**

Oh, sial! Dia harus mandi lagi sekarang. Ini bahkan belum dua jam sejak ia bangun tidur, tapi dia sudah mendapat kesialan untuk hari ini. Entah sampai kapan dia akan mengalami ini terus.

' _Hueee... Kaa-saaan, tolong anakmu yang malang ini!_ ' batin Naruto untuk kesekian kalinya mengadu pada sang ibunda yang telah berada di alam akhirat sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Toktoktok!**

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar dari arah depan. Dengan pakaian yang basah kuyub serta raut wajah suram Naruto berjalan menuju ke depan.

Keempat anak yang berada ditempat itu memberikan akses jalan secara suka rela karena melihat aura menyeramkan yang Naruto keluarkan. Naruto yang sedang berada dalam mood jelek adalah suatu hal yang harus mereka hindari, bisa-bisa mereka digantung di patung Hokage kalau berani macam-macam.

Kedua tungkai berjalan dengan menghentak-hentak. Pintu dibuka, sang pengantar pesanan di depan sana hampir saja menjerit keras saat melihat penampilan Naruto yang berantakan plus aura hitam pekat yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Tentu saja ia tidak melakukannya untuk menjaga tata krama terhadap pelanggan.

"Ada apa?"

Sepasang mata menyipit tajam, memandang sang pegawai yang sama sekali tidak bersalah. Pegawai itu berjengit kaget ketika mendengar suara penuh penekanan Naruto. Dengan gugup ia menjawab pertanyaan Naruto perihal kedatangannya kemari. "Sa-saya kesini u-untuk mengantarkan pesanan Anda."

Teringat kalau sebelumnya ia menyuruh satu _bunshin_ untuk memesan makanan, Naruto kemudian berucap. "Oh... begitu. Bisa kau bawa masuk ke dapur?"

"Ba-baik!" pegawai itu dengan cepat melaksanakan permintaannya.

Saat memasuki rumah pegawai itu memandang heran lantai rumah yang sangat basah. Tanpa berniat ikut campur dalam urusan pelanggannya ia kembali melanjutkan jalannya menuju dapur.

Naruto yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu hanya bisa memandang malas pada lantai rumahnya yang makin bertambah basah karena ulahnya. "Haah... pekerjaanku jadi bertambah." salah satu tangan kemudian bergerak menyentuh pinggang, spesifiknya pada area yang bengkak dan terlihat makin membiru karena kembali berbenturan dengan bathtub di kamar mandi. " _Itte_... pinggangku bahkan jadi tambah sakit. Dasar bocah-bocah jejadian menyebalkan!" umpat Naruto.

Sepasang safir Naruto teralih pada sosok Hinata yang ada didekat pintu kamar. Ia pun kemudian memanggil gadis pemalu tersebut.

"Hinata-chan!" gadis kecil yang dari tadi memperhatikan teman-temannya berlarian itu lalu menoleh dan menghampiri Naruto.

"Ada apa, Na-Naruto- _nii_?" tanyanya dengan malu-malu.

"Bisa kau ambilkan dompet kodok yang ada di lemari samping kasur?"

Hinata mengangguk paham, tanpa basa-basi dengan segera ia menuju lemari yang disebutkan.

Oh... sungguh anak yang baik. Sampai saat ini anak itu tidak terlalu merepotkannya. Jadi bisa dipercaya untuk mengambilkan dompet kodoknya. Sebenarnya Naruto bisa saja minta bantuan dengan Neji, tapi gara-gara aura serius yang selalu bocah itu keluarkan ia jadi agak takut untuk minta bantuan. Lalu bagaimana dengan anak yang lain? Oh, jangan mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih pada para bocah jejadian yang lain, yang ada isi dompetnya bakalan raib entah kemana.

Tak lama kemudian Hinata kembali dengan dompet berbentuk kodok di tangannya. "I-ini, Naruto-nii."

"Arigatou!" ucap Naruto sembari tersenyum, sehingga menghasilkan rona merah dikedua pipi putih sang gadis kecil Hyuuga.

Dengan berakhirnya ucapan Naruto, Hinata kembali lagi ke kamar untuk bermain dengan yang lain. Ralat, memperhatikan temannya bermain maksudnya. Setelah kepergian Hinata, pegawai yang sebelumnya diperintahkan Naruto meletakkan pesanannya di dapur akhirnya keluar.

"Semua sudah saya letakkan di meja." ucapnya.

"Kalau begitu ini bayarannya." Naruto mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan menyerahkannya pada pegawai tersebut.

Setelah kepergian pegawai itu Naruto menatap miris pada dompet kodoknya yang menipis. Oh sial, gara-gara dia tidak bisa masak uangnya harus melayang untuk membayar sarapan bocah-bocah itu. Sepertinya dia harus belajar memasak agar dompetnya tidak menipis lagi. Dan tentunya ia harus membuat makanan yang membuat perut kenyang, bukannya membuat makanan yang membuat perut mulas seperti kejadian tadi malam.

Oke, jangan mengingatkannya tentang kejadian semalam. Bukan karena perasaan bersalah akibat sudah meracuni Chouji, tapi lebih kepada perasaan ingin mencekik bocah kelebihan berat badan itu karena sempat mengerjainya. Rupanya seorang Uzumaki Naruto adalah orang yang pendendam ternyata.

Usai meratapi nasib dompetnya serta kejadian keracunan makanan, Naruto berseru pada sekumpulan bocah di kamarnya. "Kalian tunggu aku di meja makan, aku akan ganti baju sebentar." Ia kemudian beralih pada empat bocah yang belum memakai pakaian. "Kalian ke kamar dulu, biar aku pakaikan baju."

Bocah-bocah jejadian di kamarnya dengan patuh menuju meja makan akibat perut mereka yang sudah mulai keroncongan. Mereka berlari serta saling mendahului untuk bisa sampai ke meja makan lebih dahulu.

Naruto yang melihat kelakuan mereka menegur. "Jangan lari-lari, lantainya masih basah! Kalian mau jatuh seperti aku tadi."

Langkah mereka terhenti. Sebaiknya mereka mendengar ucapan Naruto daripada harus mengalami encok yang sama. Atau lebih parah lagi mungkin mereka akan mendengar bunyi tulang yang retak. Tidak, terima kasih. Mereka tidak mau mengalami hal itu

"Baik!" jawab mereka serempak. Dengan perlahan-lahan mereka berjalan di atas lantai yang cukup basah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lantai rumah sudah bersih dari genangan air. Anak-anak sedang menyantap sarapan mereka bersama-sama, namun entitas pemuda dengan rambut pirang tidak terlihat diantara mereka.

Menyadari sosok dewasa tersebut tidak ada di meja makan, bocah Uchiha yang belum sedikitpun memakan sarapannya dengan susah payah segera turun dari kursinya, mengingat kakinya yang cukup pendek hanya untuk bisa menyetuh lantai di bawahnya. Dia berjalan menuju kamar, dimana sosok Naruto terlihat bersusah payah menggapai sesuatu di pinggangnya.

"Naruto-nii!" panggilnya.

Perhatian pemuda itu teralihkan, Naruto berhenti sejenak dari kegiatannya untuk melihat siapa yang telah memanggilnnya. Matanya menangkap sosok Sasuke berdiri diambang pintu.

"Ah, Sasuke! Kau tidak makan?"

Sasuke menggeleng. Ia menatap heran Naruto. "Apa yang Naruto-nii lakukan?"

"Hm? Sepertinya pinggangku agak sedikit memar karena aku jatuh tadi, makanya aku ingin memberi salep." Naruto menyempatkan diri untuk tersenyum kikuk. "Tapi aku agak sedikit kesulitan melakukannya. Kau sebaiknya segera kembali ke meja makan." Naruto kembali kepada kegiatan sebelumnya, mengabaikan Sasuke yang masih berdiri ditempatnya.

Bukannya berjalan kembali ke meja makan, sepasang kaki Sasuke berjalan mendekat pada sosok berambut pirang tersebut, ia merentangkan tangannya di hadapan Naruto.

"Biar aku bantu oleskan!" ucapnya tiba-tiba.

"Hm?" Naruto menatap kaget pada Sasuke yang tiba-tiba ada di dekatnya. "Um... baiklah, kalau kau mau bantu. Ini!"

Tempat salep segera berpindah tangan. Naruto duduk bersila di lantai agar Sasuke bisa menjangkaunya.

Bocah raven itu mendekat, dapat dilihatnya sedikit warna kebiruan di pinggang pemuda itu. Tangan mungil mengambil sedikit obat salep dan mengoleskannya dengan perlahan di area yang memar.

Ringisan terdengar dari mulut Naruto saat ia merasakan tangan mungil itu menyentuh memar di tubuhnya. Sasuke mencoba lebih perlahan lagi mengoleskan obatnya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Sasuke selesai. Tempat salep diletakkan di lantai. Ia berjalan ke depan Naruto.

"Sudah selesai!"

"Sudah selesai?" Sasuke mengangguk. Tangan tan bergerak merapikan pakaian yang dikenakannya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu sekarang kita ke meja makan." Naruto berdiri dan melangkah menuju dapur.

Baru berjalan beberapa langkah dahinya mengernyit kebingungan saat ia merasa tidak mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mengikutinya. Tubuh itu berbalik, dapat dilihatnya sosok kecil Sasuke yang masih berdiri ditempatnya semula. Salah satu alis terangkat bingung.

"Kau tidak mau ikut?" tanya Naruto.

Bukannya menjawab bocah itu malah mengangkat kedua tangannya ke depan. Awalnya Naruto merasa bingung, tapi untungnya saat ini otaknya bisa diajak kompromi untuk berpikir. Dalam sekejap, matanya memandang malas pada Sasuke saat mengetahui apa keinginan anak itu.

"Apa? Kau mau kugendong lagi?"

Sasuke mengangguk semangat, sedangkan Naruto menghela napas lelah.

"Haah... kau tahu sendiri kalau pinggangku sedang memar. Dan kalau alasan yang kau berikan karena capek, maka aku tidak akan menerima alasan itu. Jarak dapur dengan kamar ini bahkan tidak sampai berpuluh-puluh meter."

Kedua belah pipi dari bocah itu mengembung kesal mendengar penolakkan Naruto. Tangan yang sebelumnya terangkat kini tergantung lemas di sisi tubuhnya. Perasaan kecewa karena permintaannya tidak dikabulkan membuat suasana hatinya menjadi suram. Sasuke memang sadar kalau seharusnya ia tidak boleh bersikap seperti ini, ditambah lagi pinggang Naruto-nii nya sekarang sedang terluka, tidak seharusnya ia menambah susah sosok bermata safir itu. Tapi tetap saja, walaupun ia sudah berpikir seperti itu, perasaan kecewa tetap ada ia rasakan.

Helaan napas kembali dikeluarkan Naruto. Sepasang kaki mendekat pada sosok mungil dengan ekspresi yang terlihat menggemaskan baginya, yang tentu saja ekspresi itu tidak pernah ia duga akan ada pada wajah tersebut. Satu tangan pemuda pirang itu bergerak mengacak pelan rambut sang bocah.

"Sudahlah, jangan berwajah seperti itu. Kau akan sakit kalau tidak ikut makan. Nantinya aku juga yang akan repot, kan?" tangan yang sedari tadi mengelus rambut Sasuke diturunkan. "Ayo!"

Mendapat perlakuan yang seperti itu membuat suasana hati Sasuke sedikit demi sedikit membaik. Walaupun begitu, ia tetap menjawab perkataan Naruto dengan nada sedikit kecewa.

"Baik~"

Salah satu tangan besar pemuda itu terulur, menunggu sambutan dari Sasuke. Sontak senyum lebar terukir apik di wajah sang bocah saat melihat hal itu. Dengan semangat tangan mungilnya menyambut tangan berwarna tan itu. Menggenggam beberapa jari pemuda itu dengan tangannya yang tidak terlalu besar.

"Ayo, Naruto-nii!" Sasuke menarik tangan berkulit tan itu dengan kedua tangannya, secara langsung memaksa agar Naruto segera berjalan.

"Heh, kenapa kenapa kau jadi bersemangat begini?" niatnya sih ingin menyindir, tapi sepertinya bocah itu tidak sadar.

"Hehehe..."

Naruto hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah aneh anak kecil yang menggandeng tangannya. Senyum kecil segera terukir di wajahnya. Tanpa sadar ia membalas genggaman tangan kecil yang terasa hangat itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana sarapan pagi ini sangatlah ricuh. Beberapa kali suara dentingan sendok dengan piring terdengar sangat keras, suara benda jatuh dari meja, dan celotehan bocah-bocah jejadian di meja makan menjadi peramai suasana dipagi hari.

Pusing menyerang kepala dengan helaian rambut pirang. Beberapa kali terlihat ia memijit kepalanya sendiri untuk meredakan sakitnya. Merasa sakit kepala dipagi hari karena ulah kebisingan bocah-bocah di depannya bukanlah sesuatu yang diinginkannya. Oke, dia akui kalau dia juga orang yang berisik, tapi setidaknya dia tidak membuat kebisingan di pagi hari saat orang-orang baru bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya.

Tuk!

Suara benda jatuh terdengar, mengharuskan Naruto untuk melihat ke sumber suara. Sebuah sendok teronggok di lantai dapur. Naruto menatap pelaku yang menjatuhkan sendok tersebut.

"Sai, berhenti menjatuhkan sendokmu. Kau membuatku lelah hanya untuk terus mengganti sendokmu yang jatuh!" omelan akhirnya keluar dari kedua belah bibirnya setelah sudah cukup lama bersabar menghadapi tingkah Sai yang sengaja menjatuhkan sendoknya

Ini anak satu benar-benar, dari kemarin bikin dia kesal saja terus. Mana tampangnya polos-polos saja setelah membuat dia capek. Kalau tidak berada dalam sosok anak kecil sudah ia pastikan Sai bakalan babak belur sekarang juga.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto mengambil sendok yang jatuh itu dan menggantinya dengan yang bersih. Pemuda dengan rambut pirang itu beralih menatap pada sosok lain dimeja makan.

"Chouji, jangan mengambil makanan orang lain. Makananmu 'kan ada."

Chouji yang sedang berebut makanan dengan Kiba segera menghentikan kegiatannya dan beralih pada Naruto.

"Tapi itu tidak cukup, Naruto-nii."

Sepasang mata safir itu menyipit tajam. "Jangan membantah! Kau mau nanti kau jadi gen- ehem, maksudku terlalu besar karena kau banyak makan. Jadi jangan ambil jatah orang lain!" dengan patuh Chouji menurut, daripada dia nanti diomeli terus dan direcoki masalah berat badan.

Di sudut lain meja Naruto menangkap pemandangan Sakura yang makan dengan berantakan. "Haah... Sakura-chan, tolong kau makan jangan sampai berantakan. Lihat, banyak sekali sisa nasi di wajahmu." Naruto mengambil serbet dan mengelap wajah Sakura yang penuh akan butiran nasi.

Tindakan Naruto itu tentu tidak luput dari pandangan mata serupa batu onyx milik Sasuke. Dengan sengaja ia menempelkan nasi di wajahnya sendiri.

"Naruto-nii! Aku juga!" serunya.

Naruto beralih pada Sasuke, matanya menatap dengan penuh heran. "Bukankah kau tadi makan dengan bersih, tapi kenapa bisa ada nasi yang menempel di wajahmu?"

"Tadi saat aku menyendok nasi, nasinya terlempar ke wajahku." bohongnya dengan wajah polos. Anak ini, kecil-kecil sudah bisa bohong sama orang lain.

'Hah? Memang bisa?' mencoba untuk tidak memperdulikan alasan bocah itu, Naruto berjalan menuju kursi Sasuke. "Oke, terserah kau saja. Aku tidak mau tahu bagaimana nasi itu bisa terlempar ke wajahmu. Sini aku bersihkan!"

Sasuke menengadahkan kepalanya dan membiarkan Naruto membersihkan nasi yang sengaja ia tempelkan di wajahnya.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto selesai membersihkan sisa nasi di wajah sasuke. "Nah, sudah selesai!" ucapnya.

Setelah kalimat itu diucapkan terdengar suara pintu yang diketuk. Naruto segera meletakkan serbet di tangannya dan menuju pintu.

Cklek

Daun pintu dibuka, sosok Shizune terlihat jelas berdiri di depan pintu yang terbuka.

" _Ohayou_ , Naruto!" sapanya disertai senyum.

" _Ohayou_ , Shizune- _nee_. Kenapa kau kemari?"

"Aku diminta Nona Tsunade memberitahumu agar segera ke kantor beliau. Katanya ingin mengatakan suatu hal tentang penyebab teman-temanmu menjadi kecil"

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya.

Shizune mengangguk. "Ya, begitulah yang Nona Tsunade katakan." Terdengar suara dentingan keras dari arah dapur, membuat rasa penasaran hinggap di dalam kepala Shizune. "Kalian sedang sarapan?"

"Iya."

"Kau memasaknya?"

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Hehehe... tidak. Aku memesannya pagi tadi. Aku tidak mau kejadian malam tadi terulang lagi"

Shizune tertawa kecil menanggapi. "Kalau begitu setelah sarapan cepatlah ke kantor, ya?"

"Baik!" Naruto memasang pose hormat.

"Aku permisi dulu, Naruto."

"Iya."

Pintu ditutup, dengan segera ia menuju meja makan dan memberi komando pada para bocah jejadian.

"Baiklah teman-teman, ayo cepat makan! Kita harus segera ke kantor Hokage."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kedua kaki sudah berpijak di depan pintu kantor Hokage. Daun pintu dibuka dengan sangat tidak sabaran oleh sosok yang paling tinggi diantara mereka semua. Suara debuman yang dihasilkan membuat dua orang wanita di dalam ruangan menjadi kaget. Satu orang wanita hanya bisa bersabar saat mengetahui sang pelaku, sedangkan wanita yang memiliki umur lebih tua menatap tajam pemuda berkulit tan yang berdiri di dekat pintu bersama teman-temannya yang menjadi bocah-bocah.

"Tidak bisakah kau membuka pintu dengan lebih halus, Naruto."

"Hehehe... gomen, Tsunade _Baa-chan_." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan memberikan cengiran lebar. "Kau bilang ingin membahas tentang penyebab mereka menjadi seperti ini. Jadi _Baa-chan_ sudah tahu penyebabnya?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Hm... yah, begitulah." sedikit nada ragu terdengar saat pemimpin desa itu berucap. Mencerminkan bahwa ada hal yang tidak ingin ia beritahukan pada pemuda itu, tapi jika ia merahasiakannya pun pasti suatu saat akan terbongkar.

"Jadi, sebenarnya-" Tsunade berniat untuk memberitahukannya saja, tapi baru beberapa kata dikeluarkan, ucapan Tsunade segera terpotong oleh seruan Kiba.

"Ah, Akamaru apa yang kau lakukan, jangan turun dari kepalaku!"

Kiba dengan segera berusaha menangkap Akamaru yang tiba-tiba turun dari kepalanya karena mengejar seekor kupu-kupu yang masuk ke ruangan itu dari jendela yang terbuka. Akamaru bergerak dengan lincah kesana-kemari sehingga Kiba terus gagal menangkapnya dan berakhir dengan jatuh telengkup di lantai.

Mengabaikan hal yang terjadi di depannya, Tsunade kembali berucap. "Sebenarnya-"

"Akamaru, jangan melompati kepalaku!"

Kalimatnya lagi-lagi terpotong. Kali ini karena seruan Ino. Akamaru yang tiba-tiba meloncat ke kepalanya membuat Ino yang tidak terima dan dengan segera berusaha mengejarnya bersama Kiba.

Kembali Tsunade mengabaikannya. "Jadi, penyebab-"

"Akamaru kau menginjak semutku!" kali ini Shino ikut mengejar karena semut yang didapatnya di jalan telah mati karena diinjak Akamaru.

Oke, sudah dipastikan, beberapa perempatan sudah muncul di kening Tsunade. Namun ia mencoba bersabar karena yang dihadapinya hanyalah sekumpulan anak kecil, sepertinya perlu ditambahkan kata 'jadi-jadian'.

"Yang menyebabkan mereka-"

Guk!

Akamaru meloncat ke punggung Chouji untuk menangkap kupu-kupu yang hinggap di punggung bocah itu. Chouji yang tidak menduga Akamaru akan melompat ke punggungnya segera kaget, tubuhnya pun limbung dan menubruk Shikamaru yang ada di sebelahnya. Shikamaru pun ikut jatuh, tubuhnya menimpa temannya yang lain yang berdiri di dekatnya, Dan begitulah seterusnya. Sampai semua bocah yang ada di situ jatuh semua, kecuali Kiba, Ino, dan Shino.

Brak! Bruk! Bammm!

Bocah-bocah itu mengaduh kesakitan, ringisan keluar dari belahan bibir mereka. Neji yang berada paling bawah tentulah yang paling sial. Tubuhnya rasanya seperti mau mati rasa gara-gara ditimpa berkilo-kilo berat tubuh temannya.

"U-ugh... kalian me-menyingkir dari atasku!" ucapnya lirih.

Mereka menjauh dari atas Neji, membuat bocah Hyuuga itu akhirnya bisa bernapas lega. Mereka semua mengelus-elus bagian tubuh mereka yang terasa sakit, lalu kemudian menatap tajam Akamaru dan dengan serempak mereka akhirnya mengejar anjing berbulu putih itu.

"Akamaru, berhenti!"

"Awas kau, Akamaru! Jangan lari!"

"Hei, Jangan lari!"

"Akamaruuuu!"

"Hei, anjing jelek, jangan lari kau!"

"Oi, dia itu anjingku tahu! Jangan sembarangan bicara!"

"Akamaru, kesini kau!"

Sepasang mata sang Hokage bergerak bolak-balik seirama dengan arah para bocah itu yang berlari berputar-putar di ruangannya. Rasa sakit mendadak menyerang kepalanya yang dari tadi sudah ingin meledak karena kesal. Aura mengintimidasi keluar dengan cepat, tidak dihiraukannya Shizune yang berdiri di sampingnya sudah berkeringat dingin dengan tubuh gemetar akibat merasakan aura tersebut. Naruto yang berniat menegur para bocah itu agar diam, mengurungkan niatnya dengan segera. Kondisi yang dialami Shizune menular pada tubuhnya juga.

Ctas!

Tubuh Naruto dan Shizune makin menegang. Sepertinya suara pena patah di tangan Tsunade tadi menjadi pertanda kalau kesabaran wanita itu sudah habis. Kelopak mata wanita berambut pirang itu ditutup sebagai aba-aba akan munculnya amarah sang Hokage. Naruto dan Shizune meneguk ludah. Tubuh mereka sudah siap siaga kalau-kalau akan ada badai suara yang berkemungkinan menulikan telinga dan serbuan benda-benda keras. Tidak lagi mereka perdulikan bocah-bocah jejadian yang masih berlari berputar-putar mengejar Akamaru.

Bodo amat sama rasa iba, yang penting selamatkan diri sendiri dulu. Toh, Tsunade juga tidak bakalan tega menyerang anak kecil.

BRAK!

"KALIAN PARA BOCAH, DIAMLAH! JANGAN BERLARI-LARI DI RUANGANKU DAN BERHENTI MEMBUAT KERIBUTAN!"

Siiing...!

Suasana tiba menjadi hening, bahkan suara angin yang masuk melalui celah jendela bisa terdengar.

Semua bocah itu mematung, bahkan Akamaru yang walaupun tidak diteriaki Tsunade namun sadar kalau dia lah yang menjadi sumber kekacauan diam membeku ditempat. Telinga mereka semua berdenging untuk sementara, kecuali untuk Naruto dan Shizune yang sudah lebih dulu siap siaga menutup telinga dengan jari tangan.

Wajah layaknya monster masih diperlihatkan sang Hokage kelima. Bocah-bocah jejadian makin bertambah takut, setitik air mata terlihat di sudut mata mereka.

Satu isakkan terdengar dari salah satu bocah, kemudian bertambah isakkan dari bocah lainnya. Semakin lama isakkan tersebut berubah menjadi tangisan membahana.

"HUAAA...!"

Naruto dan Shizune yang tidak menyangka akan ada badai suara yang kedua merasakan sakit telinga yang luar biasa. Sedangkan Tsunade makin bertambah kesal.

"NARUTO, LAKUKAN SESUATU DENGAN TANGISAN MEREKA!" teriakan Tsunade beradu dengan tangisan keras para bocah jejadian.

"HAH! KAU 'KAN YANG MEMBUAT MEREKA MENANGIS, KENAPA HARUS AKU YANG MELAKUKANNYA!" Naruto ikut berteriak, tak mau kalah dengan suara tangisan yang keras.

"CEPAT LAKUKAN!" Tsunade menatap tajam.

"Ba-baik!" entah kenapa imajinasi Naruto seperti melihat mata Tsunade tadi berwarna merah dan memiliki tanduk serta ekor layaknya setan.

' _Hiii... mengerikan!_ '

Walaupun ketakukan dalam hati Naruto sempat-sempatnya merutuki sifat Tsunade yang seenaknya memerintah. Dengan dibantu Shizune, Naruto mulai menenangkan mereka satu-persatu. Setelah beberapa dari bocah jejadian yang ia tangani mulai tenang, berikutnya Naruto beralih pada sosok Sasuke yang masih terisak.

Naruto berjalan menuju bocah raven tersebut. Saat jaraknya masih tiga meter bocah itu seperti sudah sadar akan kehadirannya namun ia masih saja terisak, tapi ajaibnya, saat jaraknya sudah tersisa satu meter dengan Sasuke...

...bocah itu otomatis berhenti menangis dalam hitungan satu detik, bahkan bola mata onyx itu terlihat seakan menetap penuh binar kearahnya.

' _Huh? Ada apa dengan Sasuke? Kesambet jin 'kah dia sampai sikapnya berubah dalam hitungan detik?_ ' batin Naruto dengan ngawurnya.

Karena tidak mau ambil pusing dengan perubahan drastis tingkah Sasuke dan merasa Sasuke sudah tenang. Naruto memilih untuk menenangkan bocah jejadian lain yang masih menangis. Ia berbalik dari Sasuke dan berjalan menuju Lee. Baru empat langkah berjalan, telinga Naruto kembali mendengar suara tangisan dari arah belakangnya. Lebih tepatnya suara tangisan Sasuke.

Kepala dengan helaian rambut pirang itu menoleh, alisnya terangkat heran melihat Sasuke yang kembali menangis. Mungkinkah jin yang merasuki Sasuke sudah pergi. Naruto mendekat, dan saat jaraknya satu meter seperti sebelumnya tangisan itu berhenti, kilatan matanya pun sama seperti sebelumnya setelah berhenti menangis.

' _Ini anak kenapa, sih!'_

Naruto kembali menjauh, yang terjadi sebelumnya kembali terulang, Sasuke kembali menangis. Naruto mendekat, masih terulang seperti kejadian yang tadi, Sasuke berhenti menangis.

Menjauh lagi, mendekat lagi; menjauh lagi, mendekat lagi; menjauh lagi, mendekat lagi. Hal itu selama berulang-ulang, sampai Naruto ngos-ngosan hanya untuk bolak-balik menghadapi tingkah labil Sasuke.

Kedua tangan menumpu pada masing-masing lutut. Deru napas yang menyiratkan kelelahan terdengar dari mulutnya yang menarik oksigen dan mengeluarkan karbondioksida. Kedua bola mata safir menatap penuh selidik pada sepasang bola mata onyx yang balik menatapnya penuh minat seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Oh, ya ampun. Bocah satu ini terlihat jelas sekali mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Eits ralat, kesengsaraan. Kata itu lebih cocok untuk mendeskripsi keadaan Naruto saat ini yang menjadi budak dadakan Tsunade.

' _Sial! Si Teme ini berniat mengambil kesempatan untuk mengerjaiku apa! Lihat saja, setelah menjauh dengan radius beberapa kilo meter dari Tsunade Baa-chan aku pasti akan membalasmu._ ' batin Naruto penuh dendam.

Sepertinya batin Naruto sedikit salah. Sasuke memang benar mengambil kesempatan di atas penderitaannya. Tapi sayangnya makna kesempatan sebenarnya dari Sasuke bukanlah mengerjainya, tapi kesempatan untuk mendapat perhatian Naruto, dan tentu saja Sasuke tidak akan mau melewatkan kesempatan tersebut. Mungkin saja setelah mendapat perhatian Naruto ia bisa peluk-peluk Naruto, cium-cium Naruto, dan lain-lainya pada Naruto. Ups maaf, kalimat terakhir bukan hasil dari pemikiran otak polos Sasuke. Lagipula mungkinkah bisa bocah jejadian sepertinya yang memiliki pemikiran layaknya anak berusia lima tahun berpikiran mesum seperti itu? Errr... mungkin saja.

Tsunade yang menjadi tersangka pembuat anak-anak menangis bergerak memijit kepalanya yang pening melihat tingkah absurd dua makhluk yang memiliki perbedaan yang sangat mencolok itu.

"Naruto, berhentilah bertingkah aneh! Kau membuatku makin sakit kepala hanya karena melihatmu bolak-balik di hadapan Sasuke. Kenapa tidak kau biarkan saja Sasuke berada didekatmu, karena sepertinya bocah Uchiha itu tidak mau jauh-jauh darimu." ucap Tsunade yang sudah jengah akan hal yang ada di depannya.

Naruto dengan cemberut mematuhi perkataan Tsunade, ia menarik salah satu tangan bocah raven itu dan membawa Sasuke mengikutinya.

Ugh, betapa Naruto sangat ingin meracuni nenek tua itu. Kalau bisa racun yang bisa membuat keriput selamanya, biar Tsunade tahu rasa karena suka-sukanya memerintah doang.

Setelah melewati waktu yang cukup lama akhirnya ruangan Hokage terbebas dari suara tangisan bocah-bocah jejadian. Tsunade akhirnya bisa bernapas lega. Tidak disangka pagi-pagi begini dia sudah disuguhi sarapan berupa rasa kesal. Pagi indahnya malah harus rusak karena ulah bocah-bocah jejadian. Dan sekarang para bocah itu dengan entengnya bermain dengan mainan-mainan yang susah payah Shizune dapat dari beberapa penduduk desa tanpa peduli lagi dengan wajah suram Tsunade yang sempat membuat mereka menangis. Mereka bahkan kembali berceloteh ria dengan riangnnya. Yah, setidaknya suara celotehan mereka tidak sekeras yang sebelumnya, jadi Tsunade masih bisa mentoleransinya.

Naruto yang sedari tadi berdiri di depan meja Hokage mulai menatap sosok Tsunade dengan jengah dan lelah. Pasalnya ia sudah berdiri di sana sejak lima menit empat belas—kalau mau lebih rinci—koma dua puluh delapan detik sejak ia dan Shizune berhasil menenangkan para bocah. Dan selama itu juga Tsunade belum ada membuka mulut dan malah menatap sekumpulan anak yang bermain di sudut ruangan di temani Shizune.

" _Baa-chan_ , sampai kapan kau akan tidak menghirakanku dan menganggap aku seolah tidak ada di sini. Kau pikir aku patung yang bisa tahan melihatmu tidak bicara dari tadi." Naruto berucap dengan malas. Pipinya terlihat sedikit menggembung pertanda kesal karena sedari tadi menunggu Tsunade yang tak kunjung bicara.

Sang Hokage kelima tersadar dari pikirannya yang terus menggerutu tentang paginya yang dirusak oleh sekelompok bocah. Sepasang matanya menangkap sosok Naruto yang tidak dihiraukannya sejak tadi.

"Baiklah maaf, kita kembali kepembicaraan semula."

Tsunade menghentikan ucapannya. Tangan dengan kulit putih meraih salah satu laci di mejanya dan mengambil sebuah benda dari dalam laci tersebut. Benda yang berupa sebuah botolpun diletakkan di atas meja. Tsunade terdiam menunggu respon dari pemuda di depannya.

Rentetan kalimat penuh tanya bersarang dalam otak Naruto. Naruto hanya bisa menatap bingung melihat botol tersebut. Satu buah kesimpulan dalam otaknya membuatnya membatin.

' _Apa Baa-chan berniat ingin minum sake di pagi hari ini, tapi rasanya botol itu sedikit agak kecil untuk ukuran botol sake._ '

Menangkap ekspresi kebingungan Naruto dalam pandangannya akhirnya Tsunade memilih segera menjelaskan, daripada dia harus ketiduran karena menunggu lama gara-gara otak Naruto yang bodohnya sudah sampai pada level parah selesai berpikir.

Satu tarikan napas diambil sebelum memulai penjelasan. Tangan putih milik Tsunade bergerak mengambil botol yang tergeletak di atas mejanya dan menggoyang-goyangkan benda tersebut.

"Isi dari botol inilah penyebab teman-temanmu menjadi seperti ini."

"Hah?!" sepasang safir melotot kaget. "Tu-tunggu! Bagaimana bisa botol itu menjadi penyebabnya?!"

"Saat aku di dapur aku tidak sengaja melihat botol ini tergeletak dalam posisi terjatuh dan ada sedikit cairan di dalamnya. Aku menduga kalau sebagian isi dari botol ini tumpah. Aku mencoba mencoba mencari kemana cairan lainnya tumpah, dan saat aku melihat teko teh sisa minuman kalian kemarin aku menduga kalau cairan dalam botol itu tercampur dengan teh yang mereka minum, karena warna dari teh itu telihat lebih pekat dan baunya juga walaupun samar tercium seperti sisa cairan yang ada dalam botol." Jelasnya.

Tsunade menarik napas panjang, lelah karena harus menjelaskan panjang lebar. Tenggorokkannya terasa kering akibat rangkaian kata-kata miliknya, ditambah lagi sebelumnya ia harus berteriak pada para bocah yang membuat keributan.

Sembari menunggu Naruto memproses penjelasannya Tsunade memilih untuk meminum teh yang sejak lama tersedia di atas mejanya dan sudah mendingin. Sebelum meminum teh tersebut Tsunade meneliti dan mengendusnya terlebih dahulu. Takut-takut nanti dia yang jadi korban selanjutnya dari botol tersebut. Setelah diyakini tehnya tidak terkontaminasi racun 'Pembuat Tubuh Mengecil' Tsunade mulai meminumnya.

"Tapi bagaimana Tsunade _Baa-chan_ bisa yakin kalau isi botol itulah penyebabnya. Mungkin saja kan itu hanya sirup atau hal lainnya. Dan kalau memang benar penyebabnya cairan di botol tersebut, lantas darimana botol itu berasal?"

Tumben otak Naruto pandai menganalisis penjelasannya saat ini. Tsunade rasanya ingin mendengus kesal karena pembicaraan ini masih panjang, padahal tenggorokkannya masih terasa haus, namun di sisi lain juga ia merasa tidak enak terhadap Naruto, bahkan setetes keringat keraguan terlihat di raut wajahnya.

"Errr... Naruto, mengenai kenapa aku bisa yakin kalau memang botol ini penyebabnya adalah karena..."

Tsunade makin ragu, bahkan menunda-nunda kalimat yang akan ia katakan. Tsunade sudah bisa menduga reaksi apa yang akan dikeluarkan pemuda pirang itu saat mengetahui penyebab sebenarnya dari masalah ini.

Naruto mulai menatap malas dan memutar kedua bola matanya melihat sang Holage belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan malah terdiam. Sampai kapan dia harus berada ditempat ini, rasanya dari tadi urusannya dengan Tsunade tidak kelar-kelar karena terus diinterupsi berbagai hal sehingga tertunda. Dan sekarang malah orang yang menyuruhnya datang kemari yang menunda urusannya cepat selesai.

" _Baa-chan_ , sampai kapan kau ingin membuatku menunggu! Kau mau aku berdiri di sini sampai jamuran. Pegal nih kaki, pegal!" gerutu Naruto sambil menunjuk kakinya yang menghentak-hentak kesal.

"Ck, tidak bisakah kau bersabar!"

"Aku bisa saja bersabar asal kau memberiku kursi untuk duduk, tapi kau bahkan tidak memberikannya sama sekali!"

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Tsunade harus bersabar dalam waktu beberapa jam. Menghadapi Naruto rasanya sama saja seperti menghadapi anak kecil. Apa boleh buat, sepertinya ia memang harus melanjutkan kalimatnya, toh ia juga sudah memiliki antisipasi kalau-kalau Naruto bereaksi seperti dugaannya.

"Haah... botol itu sebenarnya adalah milikku aku berniat untuk membuangnya tapi botol itu malah tertinggal saat aku mengambil minum."

"?!"

"Eh?!"

"Hah! APAAAAAAA...!"

Badai gelombang suara ketiga kembali menyerang ruangan tersebut. Beberapa burung yang bertengger di bangunan itu terbang menjauh akibat terkejut. Beberapa shinobi yang juga sedang berada di bangunan itu sempat menghentikan kegiatan mereka sejenak, namun tak berapa lama kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang tertunda, tidak memperdulikan sama sekali teriakan seseorang yang sudah cukup sering mereka dengar.

' _Pantas saja tuan Hokage tadi pagi-pagi sekali juga sudah berteriak-teriak. Rupanya ini gara-gara Naruto._ ' batin para shinobi ditempat itu serempak, tanpa tahu kalau penyebab Tsunade berteriak sebenarnya karena ulah para bocah jadi-jadian dan malah mengkambing hitamkan Naruto.

Sedangkan di dalam ruangan Hokage terlihat Naruto berdiri mematung dengan mulut menganga lebar disertai mata yang melotot tidak percaya. Di sudut lain ruangan itu terlihat para bocah menutupi lubang telinga mereka dengan salah satu jari lalu kemudian menjauhkan jari mereka dari telinga. Sekumpulan bocah itu kembali melanjutkan bermain dengan mainan yang ada di depan mereka. Untung saja Shizune sempat melakukan antisipasi terlebih dahulu. Terlalu sering berada dekat dengan Tsunade dan Naruto yang kadang berteriak membuatnya bisa mengetahui kapan dua orang berbeda umur itu akan mengeluarkan suara kerasnya.

Sedangkan Tsunade yang masih duduk enteng di kursinya berusaha menahan perasaan kesal. Telinganya masih berdenging dan terasa sakit akibat suara nyaring Naruto.

"Narutooo..., bukankah sudah berulang kali aku bilang JANGAN. PERNAH. BERTERIAK. DI RUANGAN. KU!"

Kalimat yang penuh akan penekanan itu sama sekali tidak membuat Naruto takut. Pemuda pirang itu berdecak kesal. "Kau selalu saja menyuruh orang lain untuk tidak berteriak di sini, tapi kau sendiri berteriak! Dan apa-apaan tadi itu, jadi semua kekacauan ini karena benda milikmu itu! Yang benar saja, gara-gara cairan bodoh dalam botol milikmu itu aku harus menderita mengurus mereka, bahkan rumahku sudah seperti kapal pecah karena ulah mereka semua." mata Naruto beralih menatap tajam sekumpulan bocah-bocah jejadin sejenak. "Dan lagi, untuk apa _Baa-chan_ memiliki benda aneh seperti itu?" sepasang bola mata safir itu melirik curiga pada sosok Tsunade. "Aku baru tahu kalau kau punya kegemaran bereksperimen seperti manusia ular itu."

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku tidak sengaja membuat ramuan itu. Awalnya aku hanya ingin membuat ramuan yang bisa membuat tenaga pulih dengan cepat karena akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali shinobi yang mengeluh akan banyaknya permintaan misi dari dari desa lain sehingga mereka kekurangan istirahat. Saat aku membuat ramuan itu dan akan mengujinya aku tidak sengaja menyenggolnya, isi ramuan itu masuk ke dalam pot tanaman dan membuat tanaman itu seperti tanaman muda. Aku mengujinya kembali pada hewan dan kejadian yang sama kembali terulang. Dan seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, aku berniat untuk membuang ramuan gagal itu, tapi tiba-tiba aku merasa haus dan malah melupakan ramuan itu di dapur. Dan bagaimana ramuan itu menjadi tumpah masih menjadi misteri, mungkin saja ada sesuatu yang menyenggolnya."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk paham mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar Tsunade. "Jadi bagaimana agar mereka bisa kembali seperti semula?" tanyanya.

Tsunade terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Mungkin aku akan mencoba membuat penawarnya. Tapi itu bisa saja membutuhkan waktu lama, mengingat ramuan itu dibuat secara tidak sengaja. Jadi selama aku mencari tahu penawarnya, kau masih harus tetap menjaga mereka."

"HAH! APA?! Aku tidak mau!" Naruto menjawab cepat. " _Baa-chan_ yang membuat kekacauan ini, kenapa aku juga yang harus ikut susah. Pokoknya kau tidak mau, lakukan saja sendiri!"

Tsunade melotot horor mendengar jawaban Naruto. Yang benar saja, bagaiman bisa dia menemukan penawarnya kalau dia juga disibukkan untuk menjaga para bocah jejadian. Sampai ratusan tahun pun juga nggak bakalan ketemu penawarnya kalau begitu. Dan lagi, kalau sampai masalah ini ketahuan orang lain bisa-bisa ia didemo sama keluarga dari bocah-bocah jejadian itu, yang kemudian berujung dia diturunkan dari jabatannya sebagai Hokage.

Eh, bukankah dia juga tidak begitu menginginkan posisi ini, jadi pastinya tidak masalah, kan? Eits tunggu, tapi ini juga menyangkut harga dirinya, ia tidak ingin dicap sebagai Shinobi medis yang gagal, serta dilabeli sebagai terdakwa kasus peracunan terhadap beberapa anak buahnya.

Kalau begini apa boleh buat, dia harus mengeluarkan rencana antisipasinya yang dijamin 80% sukses. Tunggu, kalau 80% sih kata yang benar itu 'kemungkinan', bukannya 'dijamin'.

"Kau yakin tidak mau. Jika kau mau aku akan mentraktirmu ramen selama sebulan." Tsunade memulai rencana suap-menyuapnya yang sudah ia rencanakan sebelumnya.

"Tidak!" Naruto menjawab tegas, ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan mengalihkan pandangan kearah lain. Sama sekali tidak termakan akan hal itu.

"Dua bulan?"

Sepasang safir itu melirik sebentar pada Tsunade dengan ragu. "Tidak!" ucapnya tetap keras kepala.

"Tiga bulan?" Tsunade masih terus melancarkan serangan.

Sang pemuda pirang meneguk ludah, terlihat tergiur akan penawaran wanita yang masih terlihat muda itu. Namun ia masih tetap pada pendiriannya. "Ti-Tidak!"

Tsunade diam-diam menyeringai mendengar jawaban pemuda di depannya yang agak ragu. Tinggal sedikit lagi, sebentar lagi Naruto pasti akan termakan bujukkannya.

"Bagaimana dengan empat bulan? Ini penawaran terakhir, terserah kalau kau tetap tidak mau lagipula jarang-jarang 'kan kau mendapat kesempatan makan ramen secara gratis selama empat bulan." Tsunade berucap dengan nada pasrah yang dibuat-buat.

Mendengar kalau itu adalah penawaran terakhir, mau tidak mau Naruto mulai termakan bujuk rayu setan Tsunade. Dengan raut wajah terpaksa dan sedikit manyun Naruto akhirnya menyetujui penawaran tersebut.

"Baiklah~, aku terima." ucapnya sedikit malas.

Tsunade dalam hati terkekeh setan mendengar keputusan Naruto. Yah walaupun sebenarnya ia juga merasa miris akan nasib semua lembaran uangnya yang pastinya bakalan dibabat habis oleh Naruto. Tidak apalah, harga dirinya sebagai Hokage dan Ninja medis sedang dipertaruhkan saat ini. Jadi dia tidak boleh hitung-hitungan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah menjalani sesi penjelasan serta perundingan yang berbelit-belit dengan Hokage kelima, dua belas bocah jejadian dan seorang pemuda berambut pirang keluar dari gedung Hokage. Naruto, satu-satunya orang yang paling tinggi diantara mereka semua terlihat berjalan dengan sangat lesu, sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan makhluk-makhluk bertubuh pendek di depannya yang berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan serta bernyanyi-nyanyi riang.

Suasana hati Naruto sungguh sangat tidak baik dihari yang masih pagi ini. Bahkan ia belum sampai menjalani setengah dari hari ini, tapi ia sudah merasa sangat kelelahan karena banyaknya kejadian yang harus ia alami hanya dalam waktu beberapa jam.

Lagipula siapa yang tidak akan lelah saat pagi-pagi sudah dihadiahi berupa sakit pinggang dan kegiatan sarapan yang sungguh menguras tenaga. Belum lagi dia harus menenangkan tangisan bocah-bocah itu yang mana itu bukan salahnya tapi malah diembankan padanya. Serta fakta mengejutkan bahwa Tsunade adalah dalang dari semua penderitaan yang ia alami karena ulah bocah-bocah jejadian, dan kenyataan kalau dia yang harus menjaga mereka sampai batas waktu yang belum ditentukan.

Sungguh, Naruto lelah batin. Bisakah ia bunuh diri saja, melupakan mimpinya menjadi Hokage dan pergi menyusul kedua orang tuanya di alam sana. Meninggalkan kehidupan nyata ini lalu hidup dengan damai bersama bidadari-bidadari cantik serta ratusan mangkuk ramen jumbo.

Ugh, sayangnya ia tidak bisa bunuh diri dulu sebelum ia mendapatkan ramen gratis dari Tsunade. Sayang sekali kalau dia harus pergi tanpa merasakan ramen gratisan selama 4 bulan penuh. Yang ada ia bakalan mati penasaran nantinya.

Naruto terus saja menggerutu mengenai nasib sialnya hari ini dan berjalan dengan sangat pelan. Jaraknya dengan anak-anak pun lumayan jauh karena leletnya dia. Makhluk-makhluk bertubuh pendek yang menyadari bahwa sosok pemuda pirang itu tidak ada didekat mereka segera menoleh ke belakang, memastikan apakah dia tertinggal di belakang sana.

"Aish..., Naruto- _nii_ jalannya kok kaya siput sih!" gerutu Ino yang melihat Naruto jauh tertinggal di belakang mereka.

"Mana mulutnya komat-kamit lagi. Sebenarnya apa sih yang dilakukannya." ucap Kiba kemudian.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan. Tapi yang pasti, jika kau melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Naruto- _nii_ saat ini kupastikan kau akan dikira orang tidak waras." ucap Neji membalas perkataan Kiba sambil sepasang matanya melirik ke sekeliling Naruto, dimana segelintir warga menatap kearah Naruto dengan pandangan aneh akibat melihat tingkah tidak jelas sang pemuda pirang.

"Hahaha... Neji, kata-katamu itu sungguh lucu!" Lee tertawa mendengar perkataan Neji. Namun sayangnya sang objek hanya menanggapi dengan tampang datar serta kedua mata masih terpaku pada sosok Naruto, sehingga Lee hanya bisa salah tingkah karena dicuekin. Neji bahkan tidak tahu bagian mana dari kata-katanya yang dianggap lucu oleh Lee.

Sai yang melihat teman-temannya asyik mengomentari tingkah laku Naruto akhirnya menengahi. "Sudahlah, daripada kita bicara terus lebih baik kita panggil Naruto- _nii_ agar cepat jalan." senyum masih senantiasa terpasang di wajah pucatnya. Melihat teman-temannya mengangguk setuju ia memutuskan memanggil Naruto.

"NARUTO _**OKAA-CHAN**_ , AYO CEPAT JALAN! MASA KAU TEGA MEMBIARKAN _**ANAK-ANAKMU YANG LUCU DAN IMUT**_ INI MENUNGGU!"

UHUK!

Naruto beserta warga desa yang mendengar teriakan itu sontak tersedak ludah sendiri secara berjamaah.

Kata-kata dengan cetak tebal dan miring itu benar-benar berefek dahsyat untuk Naruto dan warga desa. Bahkan saking dahsyatnya suasana tiba-tiba jadi hening layaknya di rumah kosong.

Para warga memandang horor pada Naruto. Secara serempak mereka membatin bersama.

' _Itu semua anak Naruto? Satu, dua, ..., GILA, ADA DUA BELAS! Mana jenisnya(?) macam-macam lagi, entah siapa-siapa ibu mereka. Eh, tunggu! Tapi kenapa Naruto dipanggil 'Okaa-chan'?_ ' begitulah batin semua warga yang mendengar teriakan Sai. Mereka pun hanya bisa menatap bingung dan penuh selidik pada sang objek. Merasa curiga dan tidak menyangka kalau bocah Uzumaki ternyata bisa 'main-main' juga

Sedangkan Naruto yang awalnya tidak ingin memperdulikan panggilan Sai, akhirnya tiba-tiba merespon dengan mata yang melotot kaget mendengarnya. Sumpah serapah berupa gumaman ia lontarkan untuk Sai yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan nista itu.

' _Apa yang dilakukan si Bodoh Sai itu! Seenaknya saja memanggilku 'Okaa-chan', dia kira aku ini ibu mereka apa! Dan apa-apaan kata 'lucu dan imut' itu! Ih, sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah mengakui kalau mereka itu lucu dan imut!_ ' batin Naruto dongkol plus jengkel.

"NARUTO _OKAA_... HMPPPHHH!"

Sebelum Sai lanjut meneriakkan namanya lagi dengan segera Naruto berlari secepat kilat menuju bocah berkulit pucat itu dan membekap mulut yang dengan lancangnya menistakan dirinya dihadapan semua warga desa.

"Apa maksud kau memanggilku seperti itu, Sai? Kau ini ingin cari mati ya, hah?" ucap Naruto dengan senyum mengerikan. Kedua tangannya yang sebelumnya membekap mulut Sai beralih mencubit keras kedua pipi tembem berkulit putih pucat itu dan menariknya dengan sekuat tenaga. "Dengar! Kalau kau melakukannya lagi kupastikan kau akan tamat sekarang juga!" ucap Naruto dengan penuh penekanan sambil menatap tajam Sai.

"Ittwe...! Akwu kwan hwanya bercwandwa, Nwarutwo-nwii!" (Itte...! Aku kan hanya bercanda, Naruto- _nii_!)

"Hooo... hanya bercanda, ya." Naruto makin menarik keras kedua pipi itu dan tidak memberi ampun pada Sai yang meringis kesakitan.

"Auw...auw...!"

Tidak ingin pasrah pada keadaannya, Sai mencoba melepaskan tangan Naruto dari pipinya dengan menarik-narik dan memukul tangan tersebut. Namun itu semua menjadi sia-sia karena tenaganya yang lebih lemah dibandingkan Naruto

"Sudahlah, Naruto- _nii_. Sampai kapan kita akan berada di tengah jalan seperti ini." Shikamaru menginterupsi tingkah dua makhluk berbeda tinggi badan itu. Bosan melihat tingkah memalukan dua makhluk itu yang tidak tahu waktu dan tempat, sehingga makin banyak warga desa yang melihat kearah mereka karena ribut-ribut di tengah jalan.

Naruto yang menyadari bahwa mereka masih berada di jalan segera menghentikan aksinya. Sai diam-diam mengacungkan jempol tanda terima kasih pada Shikamaru yang sudah membebaskannya dari cubitan Naruto yang membuat pipinya nyut-nyutan dan memerah. Sedangkan Shikamaru yang melihatnya hanya memutar mata malas, ia sebenarnya sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk membantu bocah berkulit pucat itu, tapi kalau terlalu lama berada di tengah jalan seperti ini dengan semua mata warga desa memandang kearah mereka, itu merupakan sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita kembali jalan!" ucap Naruto entang, melupakan kejadian tadi.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka yang tertunda sebelumnya. Dengan para bocah itu berjalan lebih dahulu dan Naruto kembali berjalan di belakang mereka.

"Sebaiknya diantara kita ada yang berada bersama dengan Naruto- _nii_ , nanti dia malah tertinggal lagi." ucap Shino tiba-tiba dan langsung mendapat tatapan dari teman-temannya dan Naruto.

"Ah, benar juga. kalau begitu..."

"Aku saja!" belum selesai Kiba berucap, Sasuke sudah menyela terlebih dulu.

"A-aku juga akan bersama Naruto- _nii_." ucap Hinata juga.

Mendengar Hinata berkata seperti itu Sasuke langsung menatap tajam, yang tentunya belum disadari Hinata.

"Hm... Sasuke dan Hinata, ya. Baiklah kalau begitu mohon bantuannya dan tolong jaga Naruto-nii, ya!" kata-kata Kiba barusan menjadi keputusan final diantara mereka. Namun sayangnya makhluk kuning di sana yang jadi objek pembicaraan terlihat sama sekali tidak menerimanya.

Bletak!

"Ouch! Naruto- _nii_ , kenapa tiba-tiba memukulku sih!" Kiba meringis menahan sakit di kepalanya yang baru saja mendapat jitakan dari sang Naruto-nii tercinta.

"Heh, kalian pikir aku ini anak kecil sehingga harus diperlakukan seperti itu!"

"Tapi kenapa hanya aku yang malah mendapat extra plus-plus jitakan, Naruto- _nii_?" bibir keturunan Inuzuka itu mengerucut kesal.

"Aku memukulmu karena ucapanmu itu! Kau berucap seolah-olah seperti orang tua yang ingin meninggalkannya anaknya pergi jauh saja dan menitipkannya kepada orang lain. Dan itu membuatku merinding!" Naruto segera memeluk tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba merinding ketika kembali mengingat perkataan Kiba sebelumnya.

"Wow... kalau Naruto- _nii_ anakku, istriku siapa?"

Bletak!

"Aduh! Uuuhh..."

Double sudah benjol di kepala Kiba. Teman-temannya hanya bisa menatap prihatin akan nasib sial Kiba. Tidak berani ikut campur dalam pembicaraan absurd dua makhluk itu, salah-salah nanti mereka juga dapat jitakan plus-plus dari sang pemuda pirang yang entah kenapa hari ini sensitif sekali.

' _Bersabarlah, Kiba. Begitulah nasibmu karena memiliki anak seperti Naruto-nii._ ' Eh?

Naruto memijit-mijit kepalanya yang mulai terasa pening. Hari ini ia merasa sangat sial sekali dari pagi tadi. Kalau tahu jadi begini seharusnya ia menolaknya saja. Seandainya saja waktu bisa diputar kembali, ia sungguh menyesali keputusannya yang menyetujui tawaran Tsunade tadi.

"Haahh..." Naruto menghela napas.

Memikirkan penyesalannya makin membuatnya stres saja, ditambah lagi bocah-bocah jejadian itu tidak berhenti bertingkah yang aneh-aneh sejak bangun pagi.

Kepala dengan helaian rambut pirang itu mendongak, menatap matahari di atasnya yang belum mencapai posisi puncaknya. Ini bahkan belum setengah hari tapi ia sudah sangat lelah sekali. Naruto kembali menghela napas untuk kedua kalinya.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita jalan lagi."

Keluarnya kalimat itu dari sang pemuda pirang, membuat mereka akhirnya kembali berjalan. Dengan posisi sama seperti sebelumnya, namun dengan sedikit perbedaan, dimana Naruto ditemani Hinata dan Sasuke berjalan bergandengan tangan di belakang bocah jejadian lainnya.

Perjalanan mereka kali ini berlangsung dengan tenang tanpa ada kehebohan seperti sebelumnya. Bocah-bocah di depan Naruto berjalan sambil bergandengan agar tidak terpisah satu sama lain. Lagu khas anak kecil terlantun dari mulut mereka yang bernyanyi dengan riangnya. Namun sepertinya suasana damai itu tidak berlaku bagi Naruto, Sasuke, dan Hinata yang ada di belakang.

' _Kenapa aku merasa seperti ada hawa-hawa tidak menyenangkan di dekatku, ya?_ ' pikir Naruto yang sepertinya tidak sadar kalau hawa tidak menyenangkan itu berasal dari sang bocah raven yang digandeng di sebelah kanannya yang sejak berjalan tadi terus menatap Hinata dengan tajam. Terlalu fokus dengan bocah-bocah di depannya yang bisa saja hilang kalau lepas dari pandangan membuat Naruto tidak terlalu memperhatikan dua bocah yang bersamanya.

' _Ugh... kenapa Sasuke-kun terus menatapku seperti itu._ ' Hinata yang sadar kalau dari tadi ia ditatap oleh Sasuke sekali-kali melirik takut-takut pada Sasuke yang menatapnya tajam. ' _Hiii... mengerikan! Naruto-nii, Sasuke-kun menyeramkaaan...!_ '

Genggaman Hinata pada tangan Naruto mengerat hingga membuat Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya pada gadis kecil itu.

"Ada apa, Hinata- _chan_?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata awalnya ingin mengadukan tingkah Sasuke pada Naruto mengurungkan niatnya saat ia melihat Sasuke makin melotot tajam.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa, Naruto- _nii_!" jawab Hinata dengan gugup. Yang pasti bukan gugup karena malu, tapi karena takut pada Sasuke yang wajahnya sudah seperti setan itu.

"Oh, ya sudah kalau begitu."

Naruto kembali memperhatikan ke depan, dan dapat dilihatnya beberapa anak didepannya itu berhenti untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kita akan kemana lagi, Naruto- _nii_?" tanya Lee.

"Kemana lagi, tentu saja kita pulang."

"Hah... kok pulang. Tidak seru, ah!" protes Sakura.

"Hu'um, lagipula di rumah membosankan. Lebih baik kita jalan-jalan." ucapan Tenten barusan dengan segera mendapat persetujuan dari anak-anak lain.

"Ah, iya-iya. Ayo kita jalan-jalan!"

"Iya, Naruto- _nii_. Ayo jalan-jalan!"

"Iya! Kita pergi jalan-jalan saja!"

"Ayo-ayo, Naruto- _nii_!"

Sebagian bocah jejadian terus saja merengek dan menarik-narik dirinya, dan sebagiannya lagi hanya memperhatikan teman-temannya yang memaksa agar permintaan mereka dituruti.

"Tidak bisa! Aku lelah, dan aku ingin pulang saja!"

Tidak mau menyerah, salah satu diantara mereka kembali melancarkan aksinya.

"Naruto- _nii_ , ayo~!" ucap Sakura sambil menarik pelan pakaian yang digunakan Naruto.

"Tidak, Sakura- _chan_. Aku tidak mau."

Kembali mendengar kalimat penolakan dari Naruto mau tidak mau mereka merajuk.

"Huh, ya sudah kalau Naruto- _nii_ tidak mau, kita pergi sendiri saja! Ayo, teman-teman!"

"Hah! Hei, tunggu dulu. Kalian jangan seenaknya saja. Nanti kalau kalian tersesat atau diculik bagaimana?!"

"Week... tidak peduli!" ucap Sakura diiringi dengan juluran lidah.

"Hei Sakura, kau yakin dengan ini? Apa tidak apa-apa?" bisik Ino yang masih bisa didengar oleh temannya yang lain.

"Kalian tenang saja. Ikuti saja rencanaku. Tidak lama lagi Naruto- _nii_ pasti akan mengikuti kemauan kita, kok."

"Huh? Bagaimana bisa?"

Tanda tanya bersarang diotak masing-masing para bocah. Jalan pikiran teman mereka yang berambut pink itu terkadang memang susah ditebak, bahkan mereka sama sekali belum mengerti dengan apa yang akan dihasilkan dari sikap mereka yang terus keras kepala seperti ini.

"Ah! Sekarang aku mengerti!" bocah dengan gaya rambut seperti nanas berseru. Semua perhatian anak-anak itu kemudian tertuju pada Shikamaru. Pandangan penuh tanya dan menuntut penjelasan dilayangkan. "Naruto- _nii_ tidak akan berani meninggalkan kita pergi sendiri. Karena kalau terjadi sesuatu pada kita nenek Hokage pasti akan marah besar padanya. Jika kita terus keras kepala untuk pergi, maka mau tidak mau Naruto- _nii_ pasti akan menuruti kemauan kita. Benar begitu 'kan, Sakura?"

"Kau pintar, Shikamaru!" balas Sakura sambil mengacungkan kedua jempol dan tersenyum lebar.

Semua bocah-bocah itu (kecuali Sasuke dan Hinata yang masih berada dengan Naruto) ber-oh ria mendengar penjelasan dari bocah ber-IQ tinggi itu. Sungguh cerdik teman mereka berambut pink itu bisa memikirkan rencana seperti ini. Tidak sia-sia Sakura ikut menjadi anak kecil, dengan begini mereka tidak perlu pasrah akan perkataan Naruto. Dengan kata lain mereka bersyukur diatas penderitaan seorang pemuda pirang yang malang.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kita teruskan!" bisik Lee dengan penuh semangat yang dibalas anggukan kepala lainnya.

Di sisi lain, Naruto hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya. Padahal baru sebentar mereka tenang sekarang mereka sudah berulah lagi. Dia benar-benar tidak akan sanggup kalau masih harus menghadapi bocah-bocah jejadian itu untuk beberapa waktu kedepan, sekarang saja ia sudah seperti merasakan hal yang disebut dengan neraka dunia.

"Hei, ayolah. Kita pulang saja! Kalian tidak kasihan denganku yang sudah capek ini!" seru Naruto pada sekumpulan bocah yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh darinya.

"Tidak mau!" balas mereka.

"Dan kami tidak peduli sama sekali! Lagian Naruto- _nii_ lebih besar dari kami, jadi pasti tenaganya lebih banyak. Masa begini saja sudah capek, kami saja tidak sama sekali! Dasar Naruto- _nii_ lemah!" ucap Ino.

"Iya, Naruto- _nii_ lemah! Pria lemah! Huuu... dasar lemah!" kali ini Kiba ikut mengompor-ngompori. Sepertinya jitakan tadi belum cukup untuknya, perlukah kali ini Naruto memukul kepala anak itu dengan palu supaya otaknya itu tidak lagi memikirkan sesuatu yang bikin orang naik darah.

' _Gah! Memangnya kalian pikir siapa yang tidak capek kalau harus menghadapi bocah-bocah titisan iblis seperti kalian yang hobinya bikin susah orang. Bahkan bisa ku pastikan kalau Tsunade baa-chan juga pasti akan merasakan hal serupa denganku!_ ' pengennya sih mau diucapkan, tapi sayangnya cuma bisa disimpan di hati. Tempat dan kondisi tidak memungkinkan untuk diucapkan, bisa-bisa kejadian sebelumnya terulang kembali.

"Jadi sekarang apa, Naruto- _nii_?" kalimat tersebut keluar bocah raven di sebelahnya.

Sasuke benar, sekarang apa yang akan dilakukannya. Apakah dia harus membawa anak-anak itu pulang secara paksa.

Eits, tunggu dulu! Bagaimana kalau mereka melakukan sesuatu seperti kemarin saat dia menolak menggendong mereka. Tidak-tidak, ia tidak mau! Level kekeras kepalaan mereka sudah parah, bahkan Lee sampai mengarahkan batu lumayan besar kearah. Lee itu mau membunuhnya apa!

"Hhh... apa boleh buat, kita ikuti saja mereka."

Dengan keluarnya kalimat tersebut, Naruto beserta Sasuke dan Hinata menyusul para bocah-bocah itu yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu. Dan dengan begitu sukseslah sudah rencana Sakura karena sifat Naruto yang begitu polosnya mudah terjebak dalam rencananya tanpa berpikir lebih jauh terlebih dahulu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

To be Continued

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Balasan Review!**

 **Thiyahrama** : Emmm... walaupun udah aku jawab pertanyaanmu, tapi nggak apa-apa kan kalo aku jawab lagi di sini, kalo aja ada yang punya pertanyaan seperti kamu tapi lupa untuk nanya. Karena pemikiran mereka kayak anak umur lima tahun yang belum paham dengan namanya cinta, jadi Sasu-teme nggak ngerti perasaan apa yang dia miliki dan dia tidak tahu disebut apa perasaannya terhadap Naruto. Tapi walaupun gitu dia akan tetep deket-deketin Naruto kok, kayak anak kecil pada umumnya yang minta diperhatiin sama orang yang disayang

 **Fitri23** : Makasih reviewnya, ini udah lanjut.

 **Hamano Hiruka** : Maaf ya, nggak bisa jamin update cepet dan aku juga nggak yakin bisa buat word nya lebih banyak lagi, tapi akan aku usahain kok. Eh, nanti kamu kena demo loh sama bocah-bocah jejadian(?) karena Naru-channya dimonopoli sama Sasu-teme hehehe...

 **Kuraublackpearl** : Hahaha... sengaja bikin Sasu-teme OOC. Tenang, Chouji cuma pura-pura aja (walaupun akhirnya dia tetap keracunan hehehe...). Iya... pasti aku lanjutkan.

 **Namikazesaphirepl** : Nggak, nggak kok, cuma pura-pura, kalau Chouji mati Naru-channya bakalan tewas di tangan Tsunade, lalu kalo Naru-channya tewas gimana nasib fic ini... T^T. Makasih udah mau nunggu.

 **Silvia380** : Iya tuh, mereka itu bikin repot aja, kan kasihan Naru-channya. Ini udah dinext.

 **Yuuki-baka-neko** : Iya, kasian kamu Naru-chan, yang sabar ya... cup, cup, cup #tepuk-tepuk kepala Naruto #dirasengan

 **Choikim1310** : Aish... makasih ^/^. Iya, mereka nggak selama jadi bocah, cuma bentar aja. Kalo jadi bocah terus, nanti Naru-chan jadi pedofil dong. Hueee... tidaaak! Aku tidak mau!

 **Ranraihan03** : Hahaha.. itu cuma ada di imajinasiku kok, anak kecil nggak semenyeramkan itu, yah walaupun kenyataannya ada juga yang nyebelin sih. Iya ini udah dilanjut!

 **Liaajahfujo** : Yah... bisa dibilang keracunan sih. Iya, itu lanjutannya.

 **Uzumaki megami** : Iya nih Sasu-teme. Kamu itu masih kecil(?) udah pake modus-modusan sama Naru-chan.

 **Michhazz** : Huhuhu... makasih dukungannya, ini semua demi nilai magang. Oh ya apa kau juga lagi dalam masa prakerin? Habisnya aku merasa dari kata-katamu di review terasa kalau kamu juga sedang magang. Iya, akan usahakan update cepat, walaupun aku juga tidak yakin apa bisa. Ini udah dinext.

 **Angel loner** : Errr... kata 'bang' di sini maksudnya apa ya, apa itu panggilan untuk aku, kalau bukan panggilan untuk aku maaf ya karena aku udah salah paham, tapi kalau itu benar-benar panggilan untuk aku... huhuhu... aku ini cewek tulen loh T_T. Maaf, aku nggak bisa jamin update cepet nih, maaf ya. Aku juga tahu gimana rasanya baca fic yang akhirnya gantung, benar-benar bikin perasaan jadi terombang ambing jadi sebisa mungkin akan kau tamatkan.

 **Gici love sasunaru** : Iya... ini lanjutannya.

 **Avanrio11** : Hehehe... aku juga nggak tahu kapan #loh? Nah tuh dengar Naru-chan, katanya jangan dobe-dobe lagi, nanti jadi bakalan dobe permanen loh. #ditendang. Makasih udah mau nunggu.

 **Yukayu Zuki** : Ini udah dinext.

 **Hany Hyuuga** : Iya tuh, ih jadi pengen aku cubit deh.

 **Hairulchan** : Wah... ini kok banyak banget ya reviewnya. Iya, dasar tukang modus tuh anak satu. Ini udah dinext, makasih udah mau nunggu.

 **Luna** : Ini udah aku lanjutin!

 **Kuro SNL** : Huahahaha... nggak bakal mesum kok, errr... mungkin.

 **Arashilovesn** : iya nih, masih prakerin. Tapi tinggal 2 minggu lagi selesai. Horeee... akhirnya sebentar lagi penderitaanku berakhir... Ya udah, nggak usah mikirin magang lagi, yang ada kepalaku bakal pusing lagi :v. Iya ini udah lanjut.

 **Lovenaruchan** : Iyaaa... ini udah dilanjut. Makasih dukungannya.

 **Kirigaya** : Iya ini dinext next!

 **Snluv** : Hieee... ok, ok, ini udah ditambahin, tapi kedepannya aku nggak tahu apa masih bisa sepanjang ini lagi. Jadi kalau malah chap kedepannya jadi sedikit, harap dimaklumi. Thanks sarannya, akan aku pikirkan dulu, masalahnya otakku sedang mengalami krisis ide buat plotnya.

 **Just SN** : Baik! Makasih dukungannya, ini udah ada lanjutannya.

 **Kokoro sn** : Makasih dukungannya! Itu udah dilanjut.

 **Mimika** : Errr... mungkin? Haduh, kalo Naru-chan habis di tangan Tsunade nanti bagaimana dengan kelanjutan fic ini? Iya ini udah dinext!

 **Neko-chan** : Hm, Iruka? Kan Neji ada bilang kalau desa akhir-akhir ini sedang dalam keadaan sibuk karena banyaknya misi yang masuk (dialog di chapter 1), yah... jadi anggap saja Iruka juga ikut sibuk dan nggak punya cukup waktu, lagipula kalau ada yang menolong Naru-chan nanti penderitaannya malah berkurang, dan aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu Muahahaha... (author kejam). Ini udah lanjut!

 **Tan-tan** : Anggap saja kalau dia itu belum sadar, lagipula itu udah ketahuankan misteri tentang botol tersebut. Ini dah dinext!

 **Gyumin4ever** : Iya~ bahkan saking lucunya tuh anak pengen kumakan aja rasanya. #plak XD

 **Zelda** : Aish... makasih! Tapi aku bener-bener nggak bisa jamin update cepet. Penyakit malas benar benar terus menghantuiku. Thanks dukungannya.

 **Yongchan356** : Sekarang udah taukan itu cairan apa. Heee.. gomen, akan aku coba buat nambahin momentnya. Tapi sebenarnya gara-gara itu juga sampai sekarang aku nggak masukin genrenya. Takutnya kalau aku masukin genre romance, romancenya malah nggak kerasa. Kepikiran juga buatin genre humor, tapi takutnya humornya malah sedikit atau malah nggak ada sama sekali. Yah... walaupun banyak yang bilang kalau fic ini lucu, tetap saja aku tidak yakin. Chap 1 dan 2 kemarin aku bikin pas aku lagi dalam keadaan stres berat dan lagi butuh hiburan dan entah kenapa berakhir dengan aku yang bikin fic kayak gituan.

 **Harpaairiry** : Iya, ini chap tiganya. Makasih dukungannya!

 **Ryu sn25** : Nggak bakalan lama kok mereka jadi kecil, lagipula aku juga nggak kepikirin untuk buat fic ini panjang, takutnya malah lama selesainya kalau mereka lama-lama jadi bocah. Maaf ya, aku nggak bisa jamin update kilat.

 **Fu7olov3SNY401** : Nggak kok, yang ada Naru-chan bakalan tewas di tangan Tsunade kalo Chouji sampai masuk rumah sakit.

 **Nayu Namikaze Uzumaki** : Hahaha... nggak apa-apa kok kalau lupa. Makasih udah mau nunggu!

 **Nathaniasskck** : Iya tuh, dasar anak ayam, kecil-kecil udah modusin orang lain. Aish... masa sih, menurutku biasa aja kok. Iya mereka berubah gara-gara isi botol itu, lagipula sekarang udah kebongkarkan misteri botol itu.

 **Ururubaek** : Iya ini udah dinext!

 **EvoRed** : Iya ini dilanjut!

 **ChulZzinPang** : Sudah kuduga ternyata alurnya memang cepat. HUAAA... maaf, maaf, sebenarnya di chap kemarin seharusnya ada dialog Tsunade yang berkaitan dengan penjelasan untuk orang tua anak-anak itu. Hueee... tapi gara-gara aku pengen cepet selesai ngetik takut ide yang ada di otakku hilang aku malah lupa untuk ngetik dialog penting itu. Dan mengenai apartemen Naruto, apakah maksudnya untuk tidurnya gimana? Jadi seperti yang dijelaskan di dalam cerita tadi, yang tidur di kasur adalah anak perempuan, sedangkan yang tidur di futon anak laki-laki (satu futon ada dua anak). Aku udah coba liat-liat episode yang menampilkan kamar Naruto dan aku bandingkan dengan tubuh mereka yang kecil, kurasa akan pas, yah walaupun tidurnya agak dempet-dempet, tapi rasanya bakalan romantis amat kalo Sasu-teme bakalan tidur dempet-dempet Naru-chan. KYAAA manisnya...! #Plak XD.

Kamar Naruto yang terlihat lumayan jelas aku nemunya ada di episode 213 dan prolog RTN, kalau ada yang lebih jelas lagi tampilan kamarnya bisa beri tahu aku. Oh, dan satu lemari yang ada di kamar Naruto yang letaknya agak jauhan disingkirkan (maksudnya dievakuasi ketempat lain dulu), tanaman pot yang ada di kamarnya juga di pindahin. Aku juga udah coba liat-liat dapurnya, kurasa pas aja, walaupun sama kayak kamar tadi, dempet-dempetan. Hiks... ini sungguh sangat memalukan, memalukan, memalukan, bisa-bisanya aku melakukan kesalahan fatal seperti itu. Tapi apakah jawaban ini sudah cukup memuaskan? Jika belum silahkan masukkan lagi kritikannya di review. Yah... sebenarnya aku juga agak kurang yakin dengan alasanku ini #nyengir. Jadi mohon maaf kalo penjelasannya gaje kayak ini.

 **Lovelyz** : Iya, ini dilanjut!

 **Come N Love Me/D.A.P** : Hehehe... seharusnya chap dua itu tergabung dengan chap satu kemarin, tapi karena aku capek ngetik dan nggak tahu apa fic ini bagus jadi aku publish aja dulu segitu, ingin tahu gimana respon readers semua. Yah, karena itu aku jadi update seminggu kemudian. Huahaha... tenang, tenang itu bakalan ada, tapi nanti ya. Thanks buat penilaiannya, tapi apa itu nggak ketinggian? Nggak bisa jamin update cepet nih, aku harus ngurusin laporan magang dulu. Maaf ya!

 **Guest(1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19)** : Maaf ya, para Guestnya kujadiin satu, karena inti reviewnya sama dan pake 'Guest' jadi digabungin aja. Itu sudah diupdate, maaf karena harus menunggu lama dan terima kasih dukungannya!

 **Meow** : Ini udah dilanjuuut!

 **Lusy jaeger ackerman** : Yah begitulah, masakan Naru-chan benar-benar menyiksa Chouji lahir batin(?) hehehe...

 **Natsuki no Fuyu-hime** : Iya, ini dinext!

 **Kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani** : Yo'i, sama-sama! Makasih udah mau nunggu.

 **Kyunauzunami** : Ini aku lanjutkan~

 **Gangsta** : Hm, hm, #angguk-angguk sungguh masakan yang cetar membahana badai. Iya, ini dilanjut.

 **OiKanadahirasuki** : Haha... sengaja dibuat repot, biar Naru-chan bisa jadi mama (?) yang baik. Huahaha...

 **Ppkarismac** : Hahaha... Makasih! Semoga chap ini juga lucu (walaupun aku sebenarnya nggak yakin).

A/N : Oke, aku tidak akan berbasa-basi lagi. Intinya aku minta maaf karena updatenya malah keteteran sampai tiga bulan lebih, padahal plotnya udah tersusun rapih tapi pas mau ngetik jadi bingung, jadilah fic ini kelamaan update. Dan untuk hari kedua Naruto merawat mereka aku bagi jadi dua part, padahal pengen dijadiin satu aja ama part duanya, tapi karena part duanya cuma seperempat yang baru diketik, dibatalin aja deh. takutnya kalau malah nunggu part duanya selesai bakalan lebih lama lagi updatenya.

Terakhir terima kasih buat semua yang udah dukung fic ini, aku benar-benar terharu nggak nyangka ternyata banyak juga yang suka. Semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan.

Oke, kritik dan saran diterima! Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya! Bye-bye~


End file.
